The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat
by freckled.little.acey
Summary: Dragon has a dilemma. His daughter Luffy has just reached the grand line, but the revolutionary leader doesn't think she'll be safe out there without proper protection. What happens when Dragon decided that the chief of staff, Sabo, is the the perfect match for his adorable little Luffy? How will she react? And why does Sabo feel like he knows this girl? Fem!Luffy!SabLu!ArtNotMine!
1. Dragon's daughter

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 1: Dragon's daughter.

* * *

It was rather quiet, too quiet. Dragon noticed. It's funny because the revolutionaries usually celebrate every time he returned from long missions. Dragon wondered what everyone was doing but decided not to linger on the thought, as there was a more pressing matter at hand. The revolution leader opened the top draw to his desk, searching through a few wanted posters before finding the one he sort after. It read *Monkey D Luffy: Wanted Dead or Alive* The man smirked at the impressive bounty his only daughter had managed. She would have only turned 17 recently and already she was making a name for herself. Dragon couldn't help but be impressed by his daughters actions. But as his eyes lingered on the photo of his daughter, he couldn't help but feel worried for her safety. Being a Pirate was no easy job. Thinking back, Dragon wondered how Luffy would handle in the grand line. Especially after what happened in Louge town.

Thinking back to only days ago, when Dragon had been passing through the place, it must have been pure luck that he run into his daughter. However, when he did see her there were two problems. First, she had almost been killed by that damn Buggy the clown, and second, She had once again almost been killed by Captain Smoker. If he hadn't have been there then who knows that would have happened to his precious offspring. He hated having to worry about her all the time. Dragon sat at his desk, now neglecting his duties, and trying to think of a way he could protect Luffy without making it known to the world that he was her father, because that would simply put her into a whole lot more trouble and then worsen the situation. There had to be some sort of alternative. Suddenly there was a soft knock on his office door. Dragon quickly put his daughters wanted poster away.

"Come in." He stated. When the door opened, none other than the chief of staff walked through. He was carrying a hand full of papers while his signature pipe rested on his back.

"Hello Dragon-san." He stated. He handed the man the papers from his recent mission. Dragon took them and read through the few pages of writing. Sabo always had such messy hand writing. It was always a mission to get through it all but Dragon enjoyed doing it. After being satisfied with what he had read, he handed them back to second in command, waving for him to leave while saying,

"Very good Sabo, you can file them with the north blue accidents." Dragon gave his younger comrade a small smile, which was very rare of him. Sabo grinned and headed towards the door. As the blonde walked away, Dragon couldn't help but be reminded how reliable the young man was. He had to be the most trusted out of all of his comrades, even his older ones like Ivanock or Kuma. Not to mention how powerful he was, and determined as well. Dragon only wished the young man knew what to do with all his determination. It had been 7 years since he had met Sabo and he almost considered him as his own son. As Sabo went to close the door behind him, Dragon was suddenly hit with a brilliant thought. "Wait." Dragon spoke slightly rushed.

"Sir?" Sabo questioned, walking back to Dragon who looked to be having a mental debate in his mind.

"Am I right, that you've recently turned 20?" Sabo gave the man a confused look. It was a rather odd question, however he answered it nonetheless.

"Uh, that's correct sir. However it's nearing the end of May. My birthday was sometime in March." Dragon looked at the confused blonde in front of him, looking as though he was planning something.

"And tell me, what do you plan to do? Has a family ever crossed your mind?" Now Sabo was really confused. What was Dragon even trying to ask him? Because he sure his hid intentions well. Sabo was now extremely nervous by his leaders sudden interest in his personal life.

"Erm, well... It's not like I've met anyone. I think that the revolution is my only family." Sabo scratched his cheek, Dragon gave a small smile at the young man's shyness. It was hilarious that someone of his age would still get nervous about these sorts of conversations.

"I see. Well, that seems to be all I need to know. I'll be giving you a new mission." Dragon reached into his top draw, pulling out a wanted poster. Sabo wondered why those questions related to his new mission. To be honest he wasn't really wanting to go on one right now, he literally just returned form his previous mission and now he would be sent back out for another one? This day was just getting longer and longer.

"Uh, If I may ask. What exactly is the mission?" Sabo inquired. Still very confused by what was happening. Dragon handed the wanted poster to Sabo. The blonde read the name *Monkey D Luffy* Sabo wasn't sure why, but at the sight of the girl, he paused. He seemed to be analyzing the pirate in the poster. Why did she look so familiar?  
He was so sure he had seen her before. However before he could get lost in his thoughts, Dragon spoke up.

"As you can see. Her name in Monkey D Luffy. She actually my daughter and-" Sabo froze. Did Dragon say that right? There's no way he heard the correctly.

"You have a daughter!?" He asked with a hint of panic escaping his mouth. Dragon was surprised by the boy's reaction. If he could barely handle this then maybe he wouldn't be able to hear his actual mission.

"Yes, that's right. But please don't tell the rest of them. Not even Ivanock knows I have a daughter, despite how much he probed me to tell him." Sabo calmed down,  
glancing down at the poster one last time before looking back at Dragon. "Now Sabo. What I'm about to tell you may be a bit of a surprise, but please don't lose it in my office okay?" Sabo nodded, now desperate to know his mission.

"Yes sir, I promise." Dragon nodded before continuing.

"Good. Now, Luffy had recently turned 17. I saw her during my last mission and she doesn't seem to be holding up too well strength wise. I want to protect her, however the world doesn't know that she's my daughter so I can't do it." Sabo for some reason felt like he knew what Dragon was about to tell him. He was assuming having to be a chaperon for the girl or something? Maybe have to bring her back here to see Dragon? "Sabo. I want you to go and meet Luffy, and bring her here. I'm asking this of you because you are my most trusted companion, I almost see you as my son." Sabo grinned at the mans words. "And there would be no one better to marry my darling daughter."

Everything went silent, Sabo had no clue what the hell Dragon had just said, but as the words sunk into the man's head he slowly understood. _'Marry' 'daughter'_. Sabo down at the poster, then back at Dragon, then everything clicked and the blonde lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL!? DRAGON-SAN!?" Sabo fell back in surprise, not expecting those words to ever come out of Dragon's mouth. Sabo literally fainted where he stood, he collapsed on the spot, his face as pale as a ghost., however his hand didn't let go of the poster. Dragon chuckled at the blonde's antics. He would be the best for Luffy;  
he could already see it. Dragon then picked up the den den-mushi, and Hack answered on the other end.

"Dragon-san? What do you need?" Dragon grinned down at the unconscious Sabo, then replied.

"The chief of staff just collapsed in my office. Please take him to the infirmary." Hack immediately hung up the mushi and Dragon didn't even have to wait a minute before the fish man himself opened the door to see what had happened. Hack looked at the ghost faced Sabo and then at Dragon.

"What the hell happened to Sabo!?" He shouted at no one. Quickly gathering the blonde, Dragon quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Hack, if you could please give this to Sabo when he wakes up. He needs to leave on his new mission as soon as possible." Hack took the piece of paper. Feeling bad that Sabo would still have to leave in his condition. What exactly was he and Dragon talking about the caused the poor guy to faint?

"Understood, but Dragon-san. May I ask what happened?" Dragon gave the fish man a dangerous look.

"It's none of your concern. Sabo was simply surprised at the new mission I assigned him." Dragon turned around in his chair, showing that he was finished with the conversation. Hack didn't question his leader and quickly got Sabo over to the infirmary; wondering who the girl in the wanted poster that Sabo wouldn't let go of was. He would have to ask him once the blonde woke up. Whenever that would be, because honestly Hack wasn't even sure.

* * *

Sabo woke up to a blinding light, he jostled out from his bed rather quickly, his thoughts immediately lingering to his conversation with Dragon. Remembering the context of the conversation, the blonde sighed and slumped in the bed. Sabo looked around, noting that he was in the infirmary. Sabo looked around, seeing a vase of flowers near his bed. What the hell was that about? Was he dying or something? He continued to examine the side table, seeing that the wanted poster from earlier was sitting there. It looked a little crinkled which Sabo assumed was his tight grip from earlier. However, there was another note that was folded in half sitting on the table. Sabo reached over and grabbed it, opening the paper then read it's message.

*_Sabo, you must not tell anyone of your mission. Especially do not mention anything about Luffy being my daughter._*

It was signed with Dragon's signature. That's rather formal. And as if on demand, Hack and Koala entered the room, Koala was comically crying at the sight os Sabo awake.

"Sabo-kun! How could you faint like that!? You had me worried!" She threw her arms about in a childish way. Sabo chuckled at the girls antics. Same old Koala. While the revolutionary women acted like a child, Hack made his way over to Sabo's bedside.

"Sabo, How are you doing? Also, what was you're conversation with dragon all about? You don't usually pass out that easily." It was nice of Hack to be concerned for the blondes well being. however he didn't exactly want to tell him about what had happened. He wasn't even allowed. to.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. About that, It's... confidential." Hack sighed in defeat at Sabo's words. Koala then made her way to the blonde, worry covering her face.

"Oh, come Sabo-kun." Koala glanced over at the wanted poster. She picked it up and showed the noble man." At least, explain what this was doing in your hand? Who exactly is this anyway?" Sabo sweat dropped, that was the one thing Dragon had instructed him not to say.

"That's.. also, confidential." Koala pouted at the blondes secretive responses. She wanted to know what was going on but it simply didn't seem like she would.

"She's not your girlfriend is she?" Koala inquired, Hack coughed at the women words and Sabo just about choked on thin air.

"No, she isn't." Sabo barely managed to say formally, trying to not give away who she was. _'Future wife is more accurate'_ he mentally added, then cursed himself for saying such things. He didn't even know the girl. Or well, he was pretty sure he didn't. When he looked at her face, her sweet smile, it was all so familiar if only Sabo could put his finger on who she was.

"Good, I would be mad if you got a girlfriend without telling me!" Koala shouted back. Sabo was snapped out of his thoughts at his comrades shout. Sabo narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"What are you, my mother?" Koala snapped at the comment, she looked like she was about to lose it, however Hack held her back before she could do any damage. Sabo continued, "Anyway, I better get going. I'm sure Dragon said I had to leave right away." Hack nodded and Koala calmed down, eye watering at the fact that Sabo had to leave.

"But, Sabo-kun." She whined, however Sabo waved her off, knowing he had to focus on the task at hand. He also needed some alone time, to try and figure out what exactly he would do about this whole situation. It was nice that Dragon trusted him with such a title, Sabo was sure that being asked by Dragon himself to marry is only known daughter was indeed special. But the blonde didn't know what to do about it. What if he didn't even like the girl? He would simply put it aside for now and try and locate her. He swiftly made his way out of the infirmary, and left Hack and Koala alone to wonder what had gotten into the chief of staff.

* * *

Quite a while away from the revolutionaries base, there sailed a rather small ship with a particular girl aboard, she wore a red vest with high shorts. A straw hat rested on her head while she looked out onto the sea. She and her crew had done it. They had made it to the grand line, now the real adventure would begin.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed. Obviously someone was talking about her. She had no clue who it was though.

* * *

**TBC**.

**[AUTHORS NOTES] Well what do you know? I enjoyed writing the small SabLu moments in my other story, that I decided just to write an entire story about them. Geez Dragon how could just casually tell Sabo something like that? Honestly... Anyway, I already know I'm going to enjoy writing this, but I've noticed that I've been writing maybe too many stories at once. Oh well, I'll get through them some how... See you all next time and please oh please leave a review! I love getting notified about reviews and will usually read them immediately!**


	2. Alabasta awaits!

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 2: Alabasta awaits!

* * *

The whole morning had been a bundle of frustration beyond all reason. Sabo couldn't track the Straw Hat Pirates at all. It was as if they didn't exist. Dragon had said that he had met them just before the grand line. That meant they were planning to enter the grand line, therefore, they would need to stop somewhere for supplies soon. What were some large islands that they would be most likely to stop at? There was drum island, however it was a winter island and even if they did stop there, Sabo wouldn't be so happy having to go there. Perhaps Alabasta? It was very well known and thus a more logical place to at least start. Settling for that as a starting point, Sabo left the base immediately, knowing that the sooner he left and retrieved Luffy, well... He didn't actually know what was after that.

"Why Dragon-san?" He questioned to himself as the ship set sail. He didn't usually go on travels by himself thus his wasn't very big, but it wouldn't attract attention and that's all Sabo wanted it to do. The blonde leaned against the railing of the ship. This sure would be a tough trip. He was so scared, yet also excited. He wondered what type of person this 'Luffy' was. Her wanted poster wasn't really scary, if anything it would make most people fall head over heals for her. You could only see her face though and that alone wasn't enough for Sabo to go with. He could be marrying this girl after all, he wanted to at least how tall she was, or what she liked to do. It appeared that Dragon didn't know any of those things, all he said was that she was shorter than Sabo. Sabo simply sighed, he had no idea what the future had install for him.

* * *

The Going Merry drifted quietly on the ocean surface. It really wasn't good. Nami had just fallen ill and no one on board was overly excited. Luffy especially. She waited quietly near the navigator's bed, hoping that she would make it to the next island. Looking at how Nami lay on the bed, nearing a state of death practically, Luffy's thoughts wondered back to Goa, when she would get hurt or over use her body. She could remember Ace staying up all night with her, although the memories are blurry. The door to the women's room opened, and Vivi walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Luffy-san." She spoke quietly. Luffy didn't look up from the sick girl who lay in front of her. Vivi sighed quietly and walked over to the Captain, holding out a winter coat.

"What's that for?" Luffy questioned quietly, still not aware of the temperature within the room. Vivi laughed lightly, she couldn't quite understand the way Luffy thought. It was a confusing topic.

"If you didn't realize, we're nearing a winter Island, and you'll have to keep warm. I've got on for Nami to put on as well when we dock." Luffy nodded at the girls statement. She took the coat the Vivi offered her and slowly put it on. It was a simple red coat, which Luffy appreciated because despite being a girl, she was never into patterned clothing or dresses. They simply didn't suit her, and not to mention she could never fight in them.

Luffy remembered back to when Nami had forced her into a dress soon after she joined. They were on their way to Syrup island and Luffy hadn't enjoyed the trip at all. She would continue to pull at the sides of the dress, and she couldn't run around because the stupid thing limited how active she was. Looking back on the situation, Luffy assumed that Nami had only done that to calm down her overly excited captain who seemed to have an infinite amount of energy.

Luffy sighed at the memory and looked down at Nami once more, her eyes refusing to let the orange haired navigator out of her sight. Heck, she was so worried about her Nakama's safety that she was becoming sleep deprived. That just wasn't like her at all. Vivi noticed her friends worries and put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Luffy-san. I understand that you're worried about Nami-san. However you shouldn't let it have an affect on you." Luffy nodded slowly, taking in what the water hair colored girl was saying. "Perhaps you should go outside? Get some fresh air and ask everyone how they're feeling. I'm sure everyone had grown worried about you ever since you kept yourself in here." Vivi gave Luffy a motherly look, and the Captain knew that she needed to do those things.

"But." She tried to protest, however it was too late as Vivi began guiding the brunette girl towards the door. Luffy tried to escape the women's grasp but was now realizing how cold and stiff her body was. Vivi flung the door open and pushed the rubber girl out, into the freezing cold of the early morning. "Make sure you talk to everyone!"  
She demanded before closing the door and locking it so Luffy couldn't get back inside.

"Geez, what a meanie." The captain complained as she made her way to the kitchen. She felt like she hadn't eaten in so long. She missed about 4 meals yesterday cause she was cooped up in the women's room. She could understand why Vivi had made her leave, because know that she thought about it, she was starving.

"SANJI!" She called out as she entered the kitchen. Usopp was startled by the sudden noise, as he had been getting used to Luffy not making much noise. Sanji reacted almost immediately to his Captain's words.

"Good morning Luffy-chan! ~^v^" The blonde cheered, already knowing that she was wanting food. Luffy say down at the table with Usopp, who was working on some sort of blue stick.

"What's that Usopp?" She questioned, looking over the boy's shoulder. The long nosed boy face lit up. His Captain had always been a very close up person, always within close proximity of anyone she was with. Usopp hated it when she came to close, as he didn't have much experience with girls except for Kaya, however she always watched Usopp from her window so they would be quite far away form each other. Usopp simply felt so uncomfortable when Luffy got close.

"I-It's something for Nami when she get's better." Usopp vaguely said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Luffy examined the unknown device, it looked interesting however she soon grew bored of watching the sharpshooter. Standing up, Luffy made her way over to Sanji who had whipped together a plate of meat for her. Sanji had always been such a kind man. He saw to her every need and always worried about her when she would train, fight, and even when she would simply be too close to the edge of the ship. Luffy dared say he was being protective of her, even if everything he did clearly showed that he was, the captain simply didn't care.

"Luffy-chan ~^v^, your meat is all ready." Luffy grinned at the blonde chef, quickly taking the plate and trying her best not to devour her meat on sight. Makino had always told Luffy that because she was a lady, she had to act like one. That meant having proper manners and etiquette. Luffy had grown used to saying thank you for her food, and on the odd occasion using utensils, however Sanji simply shock his head at the laughable scene of a women trying her best to not pig out.

"Thank you Sanji~^^" She always thanked him nicely, which for some odd reason caused the chef to spin in circles and puff of heart smokes coming from his cigarette. Luffy had no clue what he was doing and only noticed that he would do such things for only her, Nami, and occasionally Vivi. Usually Vivi as well now that Luffy thought about it. She didn't care too much though, all she cared about right now was being able to help herself to what Sanji had made for her.

"You're very much welcome ~" He swooned, nearing the point of falling over. Luffy was the only women on board who would accept all of Sanji's gestures of kindness. She never hit him like Nami would almost frequently, and she never said no to his requests. Luffy was simply too innocent. Sanji made sure not to abuse her innocence courtesy of that damn Marimo. He would be all over Sanji anytime he asked the girl something suggestive. And good thing too, cause if it weren't for Zoro, who knows what unwanted thoughts the young brunette would have.

"By the way, Sanji. Do you think Nami will be ok?" The blonde fumed with love and passion, almost scaring his captain out the door, however she was more wanting to know his answer.

"HELL YEAH! NAMI-SWAN WILL NOT BE OUT DONE BY SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS A SICKNESS." The blonde was practically on fire at this point. Usopp sighed and continued working on Nami's present in the corner of the room. He was grateful that Sanji had done an amazing job at heating up the room, while Luffy decided that now was the time to leave the love-struck cook alone. She quickly made a break for the door, and successfully escaped the now overheated kitchen.

"Geez, talk about an over passionate guy." Luffy laughed to herself before spotting her last comrade who was sleeping near the front of the rather small ship. Zoro snored away while Luffy made her way to the front. Not wanting to disturb the green haired man, she quietly made her way past him and onto Merry's head. Luffy looked up at the sky, noting the grey clouds meaning it could possibly rain or even snow soon. It was indeed getting rather cold, probably cold enough for snow. She smiled up at the sky, she had never seen snow before. Not even Garp had taken her to a snowy island while caring for her. Excitement bubbled in her mind, then suddenly,

"ACHOO!" That was odd, another sneeze. She had sneezed the other day as well, Luffy doesn't ever really have a recollection of sneezing often, so perhaps someone was talking about her once again. It was probably just Ace. As usual.

* * *

Sabo had just left Drum Island. There was no sight of any of the Straw Hat Pirates anywhere. What a let down. He didn't want to make a stop there but he also didn't want to miss the crew. He was now sailing straight towards Alabasta, and he would wait there until Luffy and her crew got there. But what the hell, with every minute Sabo got more and more nervous about meeting her. She had a friggin bounty of 50,000,000B!? She sure must be the fighter. How would the blonde even introduce himself? Wanting to have a practice go, Sabo stood up and talked aloud to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy-chan?" No, he couldn't be too formal could he? Would something like that scare her off? Would she slap him or something? He tried again.

"Nice to meet you Luffy. I'm Sabo?" Should he use his first name? Maybe he should just say he's the chief of staff for the revolutionary army? Would he say that Dragon sent him? He definitely couldn't say all this in front of her crew members, so hopefully he will be able to spot her with little people around if not simply by herself. Sabo tried another time.

"It's nice to meet you Luffy. I'm Sabo, chief of staff for the revolution army. Also I'm you're future fiance." Yep that was it, the blonde finally realized that he sucked at talking to women. He could only ever talk to Koala, however that was only because she was like a sister to him. Now he had to tell some assumed daughter of his father figure that he was going to marry her? Would she say yes? Would she refuse? Was he even supposed to tell her before taking her to Dragon? Would he be able to keep his cool the whole time? There was no way. Why had Dragon simply enforced all of this onto him so suddenly? He was pretty sure that he didn't sign up for this.  
Sabo signed again and dialed Dragon's number on the den den-mushi. He needed to know a little more about what he was and wasn't aloud to say.

*_purupurupuru, purupurupuru, ka'cha._*

"Ah, Hello chief, have you located Luffy yet?" Dragon spoke far too casually, Sabo earned a tick mark however still replied calmly.

"No, not yet Dragon-san. I was calling to know what I'm allowed to tell Luffy and/or the rest of her crew." Sabo waited patiently as Dragon finished writing out whatever papers he had been working on. The blonde could hear his leaders pen lift from his papers.

"You''re fine to reveal who you are, however do not tell anyone aside from Luffy that I am her father. I don't know if Garp told her whether or not I am. And one last thing, do not tell Luffy that you are to marry her. If she's anything like me she wont understand, or care. Therefore you must form a good friendship with her first before getting into any of the details about that. Just tell her I am in need of her assistance and that is all." Dragon continued writing on his paper, and Sabo sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to tell Luffy about that. He didn't want to make the situation more awkward.

"Understood sir." Sabo hung up the den den-mushi, sighed, and sat down on the wooden planks of his small ship. At least now he had some guide lines to follow for when he meets this girl, if he ever does. Because at this point Sabo was honestly wondering if he would even find her. Sure we would wait at Alabasta, but he was indeed a revolutionary and he couldn't just walk around the streets. He would either have to wear a disguise, or la low and look for her from a distance. The first option would probably be easier but then Sabo wouldn't have anywhere to keep his top hat or pipe. Perhaps laying low would be easier, as he was more used to doing it anyways.

"I still don't even know what I'll say to her." He said aloud to himself. What would he do? Obviously he would have to give his best poker face, but the thing that worried the blonde the most was actually speaking itself. As he witnessed himself earlier, he was in no good state to have a good conversation with anyone. It wasn't normally something Sabo specialized in. He was a stealth killer, as well as an upfront challenger. He wasn't fit to escort people to the base and make sure they were comfortable while getting there. That was what people like Koala did, and he couldn't even ask her for help. That's just what happens when you get assigned secret missions. Not that Sabo had been on many of them, however this mission by far, was his most difficult one.

"Hi, Luffy. My name is Sabo-" Dammit he just couldn't do it. The blonde lay back on the flooring, pondering what he would do about the predicament he had unknowingly gotten himself into.

* * *

Not too far off, a fire powered jet ski sped towards a very desert looking island. On it, was a man about the age of 20. He grinned at the sight of the island, holding onto his orange cowboy hat to ensure that it didn't fall off. On his back was an emblem, symbolizing the 'White Beard' pirates while on his wrist sat a log pose. The man didn't wear a shirt, however there was a red bead necklace that sat nicely around his neck.

"I'm almost there Lu. We'll see each other soon." He spoke quietly to himself before keeping his eyes on the island. There it was, Alabasta, Kingdom of sand.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] It was so hard writing this chapter. I had no clue what to even make it about because I wanted at least one chapter gap before Sabo most likely see's Luffy. However aside from that, I do think the chapter has come out well. I think this chapter is rather on the short side, and that's completely my fault, but oh well. I'll get writing the next chapter immediately and hopefully get it out soon. After that I need to write some "Freckled path" and also some "Freckles that aren't where their supposed to be". With all said and done, I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Encounter by pure luck

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat**

CHAPTER 3: Encounter by pure luck.

* * *

It was 6am in the morning. Sabo really did hate sailing by himself. He was well aware that he was barely able to get any sleep and was on the verge of collapsing from sheer tiredness. Luckily he was able to pull through and make it till morning. The blonde yawned in relief at the sight of what appeared to be Alabasta in the distance. It looked like a desert from what Sabo could see. He was extremely nervous about the whole ordeal, as usual. But also was a little excited to meet this Luffy. He wondered once again what type of person she was.

Once the boat was docked, Sabo continued mainly in the shadows, not wanting to attract any sort of attention to himself. He walked mainly down alley ways and on top of building roofs. It was easy to look down at the civilians that way and it also kept him hidden. However the blond had soon decided that perhaps he should buy some clothing that suited the environment. His black cloak really wasn't suited for this type of weather and Sabo soon made his way to market, in search of something he would wear to hide his very different outfit.

"You must not be from around here. Am I right?" A sales women spoke to the blonde. He simply nodded, then chose out a robe, which in his opinion was rather nice. It was a navy blue, similar to his under nest, with black and yellow patterns around the bottom. There was such a great amount of detail in the robe that Sabo simply couldn't help but get it. The women also gave Sabo a light blue scarf because of his wonderful manners. Sabo thanked the women and purchased them accordingly. Now he would simply have to return to his ship, get dressed, and find Luffy, It would be a piece of cake. Or so the blonde thought.

* * *

"Finally!" The captain of the ship shouted. Usopp had to block his ears at the loud noise. Luffy was being unreasonably loud for no particular reason, but what the hell else was new? Because that wasn't at all.

"Please Luffy, stop shouting." Nami discouraged, not enjoying the ruckus herself. Suddenly a small deer-like creature came out from inside the ship.

"Nami! You're still healing, you really shouldn't expose your rash to sunlight yet." Chopper pleaded. Nami waved off the doctor and continued reading the paper. To the deer's dissatisfaction, he stumbled away into the kitchen. Luffy on th other hand, was practically bounding with excitement. She couldn't wait to explore Alabasta! She could meet so many new people, and maybe even pick up a new Nakama as well. Nobody knew the endless amount of possibilities.

"We can head off soon." Vivi stated, and Luffy shouted happily at the girls statement. However before they could do such things, they all wrote an X on their arms, so they wouldn't lose each other while on the island. It was mainly just for safety reasons so Luffy didn't mind to much. She was mainly just excited to hurry up and get off the ship.

Not even 10 minutes had passed before Luffy had lost her patience and had gum gum rocketed herself from the ship and onto the island. Nami shouted in objection but it was far too late. The girl was gone and she wouldn't be back anytime soon. Dammit, why did she have to be so stupid all the time? Nami sighed and returned to the crew, as they would have to continue with the Captain for now. Because Luffy was far too busy having 'fun' to take their mission seriously.

And indeed she was. Luffy had been so excited, that she had ended up flinging herself stupidly too far from where she was supposed to. She missed her entire target which was the docks, and instead, was sent hurling towards the market place. The girl hit the ground with a loud thump, alerting many civilians of her presence.

'Is that girl ok?' one person whispered 'I don't know if that was very safe. Will be alright?' Another quietly uttered, however Luffy didn't care too much. She leaped up from where she had slammed into the dry ground, and wiped off whatever rocks and stones had latched onto her. Grinning at literally nothing, Luffy looked around to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

"So, this is Alabasta?" Luffy thought out loud. She looked up at the ever so shining sun, which was unbearably hot, and it's brightness alerted Luffy that she really needed a drink, and probably some proper clothes, however water came first. The girl started running forwards, hoping to find some sort of bar, which failed. As she ended up running around for a good 10 minutes before getting tired and utterly exhausted in the heat. Why the hell did they come to a sunny island? She wished she was back on drum island in the nice cold snow.

Luffy daydreamed about the nice freezing cold snow for a minute or so, before the wind picked up and suddenly there was a strong desert wind that blew through the town street, and unexpectedly sending Luffy's beloved straw hat, up and away into who knows where. "AH! MY HAT!" She shouted, chasing after it. Geez the wind sure was strong, she was barely able to keep up with it. Luffy watched as the hat flew over a few buildings and towards the docks. She desperately chased after it.

"Hat! Come back!" She shouted as she made her way over the buildings. Luffy landed on the ground only to look around and see that her hat wasn't to be seen. Where did it go? continuing to scan the area, Luffy finally caught sight of her hat! It had blown to someone's feet and the said stranger picked it up and examined it. Luffy quickly raced over to the person and rather dramatically stopped in front of them. "Excuse me! But that's my hat!" She outwardly shouted at the man. He looked down at the straw hat in his hands and then back at Luffy.

"Ah, I see. So this is yours?" Luffy nodded accordingly, desperate to have her hat returned. The man handed it to her and the pirate captain squeezed it tight. Happy to be reunited with her well loved hat. Even if it had only been a sort few minutes, it still felt like such a long time. The man gave her strange look, and Luffy couldn't quite read it. Who was this guy anyway, well he did just save her hat so she owed him quite a bit.

"Yes! Thank you! I don't know how I could repay you." The man looked at her, quiet for a moment, She wasn't sure but he looked like he had just realized something. He looked at Luffy's straw hat that she had placed back on top of her head, then looked her right in the eyes momentarily. The man then quickly pulled something out of his cloak, which was for some reason black despite being in the desert, and held out a wanted poster to her.

"Is.. This you? Are you straw hat Luffy?" Luffy took the poster from the man, and looked it over. Yep, it was her alright. She grinned at the paper, still amazed with her recent bounty, and handed it back to the man in front of her. Luffy noted his blonde hair and top hat. It was all so familiar for some reason. If only the could have something to match it with. Shaking the thought aside, she answered.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?" The man in front of her froze. He didn't move at all, and his eyes widened at her statement. Did she say something wrong? What was his problem?  
Luffy waited for the man to finally response, which he did after 30 seconds of spacing out, his voice became somewhat rushed as he spoke this time. It wasn't as calm and collected as it was only seconds ago.

"A-Ah, L-Luffy? really, well I a-actually was looking f-for you." Why was the man suddenly stuttering? Luffy had no clue. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say. This day really had just gotten weirder and weirder.

* * *

When the girl in front of Sabo, who had accidentally dropped her straw hat and asked for it back, turned out being Luffy. The Luffy he had been looking for. The Luffy who was the daughter of the leader of the revolutionary army, and above all. This girl who stood in front of him, oblivious to who he was, was the Luffy who was his future fiancee. What. The. Actual. Hell.

"A-Ah, L-Luffy? really, well I a-actually was looking f-for you." What the hell was he even saying? He sounded like a complete idiot. And to think he had been planning this all morning. He was losing it. 'please-dont-faint-please-dont-faint' He shouted at himself. Luffy gave him a rather odd look. She didn't look like she knew how to reply. Hell, Sabo wouldn't know how to reply to some half said sentence like that. However, she answered, which surprised the blonde.

"You were looking for me? Am I supposed to know you or something?" That was harsh. Sabo, who was in a slumped possession, fixed his posture, and calmed himself down slightly, understanding the situation.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say that... Y'see, I'm the chief of staff for the revolutionaries." That probably wasn't something Sabo should have said out loud but it was a little late to take it back cocked her head, looked like she had no clue what he was talking about. Dammit, he knew he should have started with his name. No one cares about status these days. Just great, Sabo was totally ruining his first impression on Luffy. She probably thinks that he's a selfish jerk who only cares about himself now. Boy was he surprised.

"The chief of staff? Who is that? What does the revolution want with me?" Sabo put a finger over his mouth to say that she needed to be quiet.

"We can't talk here. I've got a ship, but maybe we should go to yours?" Luffy paused for a moment, she appeared to be considering something.

"Well, Our ship should be docked by now. And you seem trustworthy, and I'm curious about why you're here. So, we can head to our ship. I don't know where the docks are so you'll have to guide us there." The girl hummed. Sabo chuckled under his breath. Luffy didn't even know his name but she was still so trusting. He didn't know if that was good or not. However, all that aside, Sabo finally felt like he was getting his nerves under control. He attempted a smile but ended up bailing before his mouth could form it, and he and Luffy headed to the docks.

As they walked Sabo noticed that Luffy would glance over at him every now and again, and he was beginning to wonder why. Then unconsciously, he spoke up.

"Anything the matter?" Dammit, the wasn't the right starter. Now it looks like he was paying attention to her. Why is he putting so much effort into simple sentences!? It was so unlike him to be this nervous. Luffy put her full attention on the blonde, she appeared to be thinking of something form what Sabo could tell, However he was too nervous to notice small details so maybe she was just looking at him.

"You... Remind me of someone I used to know." Sabo gave Luffy a bit of a confused look. Well at least she had something to relate him to? He didn't know what she meant and was not in the mood to try and figure it out. The blonde simply gave the girl a small smile. He rubbed the back of his neck before answering,

"Is that so? I hope it's someone cool." What the hell was he doing!? Improper language and he was being too casual. *_Sigh_* Sabo was simply no good with talking to women. He only hoped Luffy didn't think he was weird for acting so strange.

"Yeah! He was really cool! I only knew him as a kid though." The blonde was surprised that Luffy had given him a proper answer. Was she not put off by the fact that he was a sweating mess? Perhaps she simply thought it was the heat, although Sabo's reasons for sweating were mostly unrelated to the sun.

"I see." He stated slowly, trying to regain his usual calm self. Mentally anyway, since he was acting fine outwardly, however inwardly the blonde was having a battle with his nerves. Wondering whether or not he should ask Luffy something, what he should say to her, and how he would actually say it. Hopefully by the time they got to the ship he would feel better. Suddenly Luffy shouted out loud, whilst pointing ahead, practically scaring the crap out of the blonde.

"THERE IT IS! That's our ship! The one with the goat head! It's Merry!" After calming himself down from the slight (Not really slight) jump scare, Sabo looked to where the girl was pointing, and did indeed see a small ship with a goat figure head. It was only a little bigger than the ship Sabo was using and he was honestly a little worried about whether or not Luffy's crew was doing ok on such a small ship. Dragon-san was right, they really were only barely sailing through the landline. That ship probably wont last much longer if he had to guess. Lost in his thoughts, Sabo hadn't realized that Luffy had ran ahead to a small group of people gathered in front of the ship.

"Hi everyone!" Luffy had called out to the group of people. Sabo noted the girl with the blue hair, obviously being Vivi, the princess of this kingdom. Why on earth was she with Luffy and her crew? It was all a bit suspicious. The orange haired women spoke.

"Luffy! Where have you been!?" Luffy scratched the back of her head, tiny chuckles could be heard. Sabo sighed and continued to where they were, soon joining the group on the ground. The man with the green hair gave Sabo a dangerous look, which the blonde was fully aware of and sent one right back at him.

"Luffy, who is he?" The swordsman started, Sabo assumed he was one because of the three swords that sat around his waist. It was an interesting fighting style if he were to be honest. Luffy looked back at Sabo then back it the group of 4 in front of her.

"Ah, this is, erm... I don't think he told me his name." Sabo inwardly hit himself for not doing something so obvious. "However he said he works for the revolution and that he wanted to talk to me." The man with the green hair didn't appear to be impressed by the statement, and looked as if he wanted to protest. The boy with the strange long nose also didn't look too thrilled about it. Vivi didn't have an opinion while the orange haired girl looked honestly rather curious.

"Luffy, how can you even trust this man. He's got a friggin pipe on his back, yet he wears formal clothes? It's just too strange." Sabo decided to take offence to the statement, giving the girl a rather distasteful look. Luffy could only laugh at the girls concerns.

"It's fine Nami. I think he looks cool. He also reminds me of someone I used to know." Sabo finally was able to sigh in relief. She may not have said it directly to him, but Luffy said his outfit was cool. No one at headquarters ever said that. Most people simply questioned why he wore such clothing, as he looked far too much like a noble. Truth be told, Sabo didn't know why he wore them either. He simply felt attached to style despite not knowing much of his past. Sabo also noted that the women's name was Nami. He would remember that for later on.

"Well, if you say so..." Nami said doubtingly. "I'm assuming the revolution would want somewhere private to speak. I think the women's room is the only place like that on the whole ship and we don't mind you taking him in there. Right Vivi?" Nami looked at Vivi and she quietly nodded her head. Sabo could tell that she was trying to not draw much attention to herself. It was most likely because of her status.

"That sounds good!" Luffy shouted. She pointed at Sabo then continued. "Let's go! You probably have something important to tell me right?" The blonde nodded, as it was indeed an important topic. The only question was how would he tell her. She seemed so innocent, how could he tell her she was to be married, to him of all people. How could you tell something like that to someone? What would the after effects be? Sabo sighed his thoughts aside, and followed Luffy onto the ship, But not after giving the swordsman another look, which was given right back to him. He knew then the he and that man would not get along well. Well, you can't win them all.

"Sanji is probably cooking in the kitchen and Chopper could possibly be in there as well." Luffy explained as the two of them made their way onto the ship. Luffy happily walked along the deck, and Sabo looked around most of the ship, examining it while they walked. It was honestly a nice ship, not including it's size. However it did look rather beaten up. He wondered how much further the ship would take them. Probably not far if he had to guess.

"I see." Sabo stated, not wanted to drag the topic on any longer. Luffy opened the door to the women's room and let Sabo walk inside. There were three beds, two nicely made and the other not so much. Sabo smiled as the room didn't look half bad. He found his way to a nearby seat, and sat down while Luffy hopped onto the half made bed. Sabo assumed it was hers and could almost laugh. Dragon wasn't any good with that sort of thing either.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about? Is it important?" Sabo smiled at the girl, then sighed inwardly. How on earth would he be able to explain this to her? And more importantly, where would he even start?

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, another man walked down the street of the market place. He appeared to be looking for something, however he also appeared to be a little lost. Who could blame him? Alabasta was a rather large country after all.

"I need some food, better go find a bar or something." He said quietly to himself before continuing down the street, in hopes to find some sort of food, hopefully meat.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] Awesome! That was awesome! This story is getting quiet a good amount of likes and follows and whatever so I have blessed you all with another chapter. And do not worry, there is much more where that came from! I'm totally hyped to write the next chapter. I don't really have much to say this time around so I guess I'll just see you all next time? BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Explanations, getting to know her

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 4: Explanations, Getting to know her.

* * *

It was quiet in the women's room. Sabo sat on a chair, which was honestly rather comfortable... But anyway, the blonde was facing Luffy. He was about to explain to her most of his mission, and about her father. Heck, did Luffy even know about her father? She seemed to be quiet oblivious to why the revolution was looking for her, so she must not know anything about him. That was a good place to start.

"Well, I'll begin with who sent me. I'm not sure if you're familiar with the leader of the revolution. Monkey D Dragon." Luffy looked at Sabo, wondering where she had heard the name before, if she had heard the name before, however her head cocked in confusion, so it appeared that Sabo was correct.

"No, I don't know who he is. Why's his name similar to mine?" Well at least she picked up on one thing. Sabo continued.

"I only found this out less than a week ago, however it appears that Dragon is your father." Luffy looked at the man, rather confused. If Sabo didn't know any better then he would think that the girl didn't even know that she had a father.

"So I have a father? That's pretty cool." She said casually. Sabo sighed at her response. It appeared that Dragon was right once again. She simply didn't pay much attention to things like that.

"Indeed, and I'm here because he would like to meet you. As you know, I am the the chief of staff for the revolution, however you may be more familiar with the term 'First mate'. For Pirates that is what the second in command if referred to right?" Luffy smiled, now understanding his statement. Sabo was honestly really proud of how cleanly he was able to speak to the girl. Luckily he was a little more composed than before.

"Ah, So you're like Zoro. He's my swordsman and is the first mate of the crew." Sabo finally understood why the green haired man, or 'Zoro' had been so cold to him. It was indeed the first mates job to be concerned what the Captain did. Sabo was often worried about people Dragon would have meetings with, and would bombard the man with questions afterwards, although most of the time they would not get answered. Maybe he should try and make an effort to get to know the swordsman.

"I suppose so. Oh that reminds me, I haven't actually introduced myself have I?" Luffy gave a simple nod and Sabo stood up then took a slight bow. "My name is Sabo, and I'll be your escort to the revolutionary headquarters." There was silence. Sabo looked up and saw that Luffy's eyes were wide. Her body was frozen, stiff. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. And according to Luffy she had, because there was only one person with that name. Only one boy. And why was it that this man, ever since meeting him, had reminded her of the noble she met on Dawn Island, all those years ago. Could it be?

"Sabo?" She asked almost in disbelief. The blonde gave her a rather strange look. Why was she suddenly so quiet? At that moment, Sabo looked down beside where Luffy sat, and saw a child. A small girl, who wore a straw hat. She smiled at the man and said 'Sabo!' The child had a smile on her face, and only seconds had past before she disappeared, and the blonde was once again in the room with the teenage girl.

'_What was that? Who was that?_' He wondered.

"Erm, Sabo?" Luffy asked again, this time a little more doubtful that this man was the person she was hoping for. The blonde put a hand to his head, he suddenly felt a little light headed so he sat back down.

"Yes Luffy-san?" He said halfheartedly. Although still tried to be polite despite suddenly feeling below the weather. Realizing that this man couldn't be her dare friend who was lost all those years ago, Luffy decided to ask something else.

"Erm, uh... I was wondering where you grew up. Y'see you remind me so much of a dear friend of mine. You even have the same name as him. It's just so weird." It couldn't be a coincidence. She was almost certain it was Sabo. But if it really was, then why did he not recognise her? If it really was Sabo then wouldn't he throw her into a hug or deep embrace or something? It just didn't sit well with Luffy.

"Actually, about that. I actually remember very little of my childhood. I've got amnesia and I've had it for a good 10 years. My only memory is working for the revolution." Luffy sighed in defeat, perhaps it wasn't Sabo after all. She didn't want to push the topic, so she changed the subject.

"Oh... so, you're my escort? But I can't go to the revolutionary base right now." Sabo took his hand off his head. This was an important mission and there was no way he would screw it up this badly.

"Excuse me? You can't go? Why exactly is that?" The blonde said a little more sternly. It didn't matter if Luffy was to be his fiancee, he was not going to let her get away that easily. He was going to get her to Dragon-san whatever it took.

"It's just that we are helping that girl out front. Vivi. Her country is in a whole lot of trouble and I promised to defeat Crocodile for her. He's actually really bad and is plotting to defy the government. Whatever that means." This was indeed new information. The revolution didn't even know Crocodile was doing anything of the sort.  
It would be useful to acquire more information on his motives by staying, so maybe he and Luffy could come to an agreement. Luffy was talking about Alabasta right? It was the only country connected to Vivi after all so that must be it.

"I see. Well, Luffy. How about I stay with you, and help you defeat Crocodile. Then after Alabasta is saved, you can come with me to meet Dragon-san. My mission is very important and I cannot return to headquarters without you." Luffy appeared to be debating something. She looked at Sabo, then at the ground, then at some random wall in the room, and then back at Sabo.

"Mmm... Ok that'll work. Besides, there's still something about you that I want to know." Sabo gave the girl a confused look.

"And that is?" He inquired, wondering why Luffy would be curious about him.

"It's a secret!" She put a finger over her mouth and smiled. Sabo grinned at the girl. He was beginning to understand why Dragon-san wanted him to marry her. She was indeed one special lady. And not mention friggin adorable. Now the blonde felt conflicted... Just great.

"Alright then, anyway. Before we plan to move forward with this plan to take out Crocodile, we should probably get supplies first, or eat. Or both." Sabo was now being a little more casual with the girl, wanting her to see that he wasn't some stuck up, formal trash. He was hoping that she would understand that he was just another person who simply happened to have high status in the place he worked. He hated being treated above others.

"Yes! Food~^v^! I need to eat something now! Let's go! Let's go!" She was over excited about eating which was once again another resemblance she had to her father. Dragon may have been quiet about it, but he sure could eat a whole bunch. Sabo smiled at Luffy. It was a small, yet warm smile. He stood up and opened the door out of the women's room so then they could leave. Luffy happily skipped out of the room, and headed to the side of the ship. Sabo couldn't believe how much energy this girl had. It was almost laughable.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I spotted a bar quite a while into the city. We should be able to get there in half an hour." Luffy pouted at the man, not happy with his statement.

"But Sabo...kun..." She appeared to still be unsure whether or not she should use his name. Sabo could only wonder why. "That will take too long. Why don't I just rocket us there?" Sabo was unsure about what Luffy meant by that. She was going to do what exactly? Rocket?

"What do you mean by that?" Sabo questioned out loud. Luffy was about to response, however a new voice could be heard. It was rather too happy for Sabo's taste.

"LUFFY-CHAN!~^o^" The said girl turned to see another blonde. Sabo looked at the man, and noted his curly eyebrow. Where had he seen it before? That aside, the man was dressed in a tuxedo, which Sabo thought was a nice touch. Seeing someone dressed in similar standards to himself was fairly rare. He was also carrying a plate with a light blue looking drink. Could he be a cook? Luffy mentioned something about Sanji cooking in the kitchen, could this man be Sanji? The name also rang the bell. Who was this man exactly?

"Ah, Hi Sanji!" The girl waved, rather happy to see him. Sabo wondered what the connection between the two were. 'Sanji' appeared to be quite polite when speaking to her, however she speaks to him normally? It was complicated... The blonde danced over to Luffy before handing her some sort of drink.

"Here you are, my beautiful desert flower! A refreshing drink I've prepared just for you! I thought you may be thirsty in this scorching desert! ~^v^" As Luffy thanked the blonde for the drink, Sabo for some reason, didn't like the way Sanji spoke to Luffy. He didn't know if it was because he was unable to speak like that to women, or because he didn't like the man hitting on Luffy when technically she is supposed to be his fiancee, or if it was because he simply didn't like the cook. However Sabo did shoot the curly eyed man a look, a very dangerous one. Sanji had noticed the other blonde and sent one right back at him. However the blonde was different from the swordsman. This guy had the nerve to voice an opinion.

"Oh? And who the hell're you supposed to be?" He spat dryly. Luffy sipped on her refreshing drink before answering for Sabo.

"Be nice Sanji. This is Sabo...kun..." Luffy was still getting used to the name. Sanji gasped inwardly at Luffy's politeness with the stranger. Sabo couldn't help but give the the blonde a triumphant smile. "He's the chief of staff for the revolution. And my escort apparently however he's going to help us defeat Crocodile first." The girl explained.  
Sanji looked at Sabo with distaste. How dare some stranger walk into his precious Luffy-chan's life and attempt to steal her away from him!? He wouldn't stand for it!

"What was that! Luffy-chan!? How could you choose this idiot revolutionary over me!? After all the food I cook for you!?" Sanji deflated to the ground, mentally in pieces. Luffy simply laughed at the blondes antics. She would never understand why people like Sanji would always try and gain the attention of women. It was weird. Once again Sabo couldn't help but feel satisfied with his introduction, for Luffy to be favoring him over her own crew members, he must be doing something right. Luffy simply ignored the broken chef on the planks and looked back at Sabo.

"Can we go now. I'm all hydrated and I don't mind walking." Sabo gave Luffy a simple nod before turning and leaving to get off the ship. Luffy followed close behind and Sanji was left to mourn of his defeat alone. That is, until Chopper found him minutes later and rushed him to the infirmary because of the dangerous amounts of liquid that he had lost. Sanji described it as, 'tears of defeat'. It's contagious, be careful.

Anyway. Luffy and Sabo made their way off the ship, seeing that the small group that was once there had suddenly disappeared. They were only in the ship for a few minutes, you'd think they would wait for them. But no, they didn't.

"Ah, Luffy-san. The bar is this way." Sabo pointed towards the market place, where he had spotted a bar not far away while shopping for clothing, which he had on him in case he needed to quickly change for some unknown reason. Luffy grinned as she left the ship, excited to eat food. The two walked along side each other and Sabo couldn't help but suddenly feel nervous again. It was weird, because whenever they were with others, Sabo could easily show mature he was, however, right now he felt like a little kid having their first crush. It was painful.

"Ne, S-Sabo...kun." Luffy started, still struggling to say his name. Sabo was honestly beginning to wonder why. She had said something about her friend having the same name, but what would that have anything to do with her literally not being able, or struggling to just say his name.

"Hm?" He looked at the young captain. Something about the way she looked at him made the man uncomfortable. It was like she was studying him. The real question was why she would do such things. She sure was confusing.

"So you're the first mate of my Dad right? You must be super strong! I wanna see you fight! You're probably amazing right!?" Sabo's face heated up at the girl's praise. He tried to cover his heated face with the shadow from his top hat, and laughed lightly with Luffy's statement.

"Well, I uh, I guess I'm pretty strong." He attempted to agree, but always hated self praising himself. Sabo continued walking along side Luffy, who was beaming at him. Honestly if her innocent face got any lighter than his eyes may burn, or he could go blind. And Sabo didn't want any of those things to happen so he tried to avoid eye contact.

"I bet you're super strong! I can't wait for you to help me fight the Croc!" She swung her arms about and shot a few mock punches in Sabo's direction. The blonde couldn't help but laugh, whilst getting an even more heated face. How the hell could one person be so adorable? It was physically impossible. And yet Sabo looked straight at the girl who for some reason admired him. Sabo, now wanted to throw the spot light on Luffy, complimented her instead.

"Hey, What about you? You're the Captain of a Pirate crew. I'm sure you're just as powerful as I am. Not just anyone can get a 50.000.000B Bounty." This time it was Luffy's turn for her face to heat up. She simply adored her poster and loved that she had obtained a bounty so high, however everyone in her crew weren't happy with the bounty because it meant that more marines would be after them. Sabo was the first person to actually congratulate her for coming this far. It felt nice.

"O-Oh! You don't say? Shishishi! Yep! That's me uh, haha. I almost can't believe I got one that high." Now Luffy was becoming a stuttering mess, for no apparent reason. All the man did was compliment here? Why the hell was it so hard for her to say thank you and move on!? She never ever stuttered around others. Well, there's a first for everything she supposed.

"I'm serious. And I bet that after we beat Crocodile, your bounty will double!" Luffy could only imagine having a bounty so high. She was so stoked now! She couldn't wait to beat the crap out of Crocodile! And more importantly, she couldn't wait to show Sabo what she could do in battle!

Sabo and Luffy continued walking towards the bar, however it wasn't until Sabo had briefly taken his eyes off of Luffy for him only to lose her. She was gone, just like that. It a matter of seconds. Where. The. Hell. Did. She. Go? Suddenly Sabo heard a loud crash somewhere off in the distance and headed to where the location of the crash.

"Oh Kami safe us all." He muttered under his breath. It was dead ahead. The bar. However, it now had it stupidly massive hole through the front door. Quickly making his way into the bar, Sabo saw that Luffy was sitting on a stool devouring a bunch of food that was brought out to her. The blonde looked over to the right a bit to see another hole, only this one was straight through the wall, and it went through 3 other buildings behind the bar. What on earth had Luffy done? Was it that rocket?

"Who the hell had the nerve to do that!?" A new voice shouted from within the rubble. Sabo made his way over to Luffy, only to see that a man walked out of the wreckage. Sabo noted the freckled that covered the man's cheeks, and suddenly realized that maybe Luffy was a little more to handle then he first thought. She had just sent someone through a good couple stone walls after all. The man looked at Luffy, then at Sabo. Their eyes locked and for some strange reason, Sabo swore that he had seen that face somewhere before.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] Wow that was fun. I enjoyed writing about Sabo and Luffy getting to know each other better. If you didn't notice, Luffy is already getting attached to the blonde revolutionary. What fun! But oh no, whose about to make an entrance? I'm so excited to write the next chapter and I'll be sure to submit it as soon as I can! See you all next time my CANDIES! (_Looks around for Ivanock_) Actually no that wasn't right... Hmm... *_Clears throat_* Good bye for now and I'll see hopefully all of you after the next chapter! (_Even though I cant technically see you... Oh well...)_**


	5. The wrath of 'fire fist Ace'

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 5: The wrath of 'Fire Fist Ace'

* * *

It had been a pretty good day, in Ace's opinion. He had made it to Alabasta with very little troubles. He was able to look around a bit, however was sadly unable to find Luffy anywhere which was a bit of a let down. However Ace had continued his day rather joyously if he did say so himself. He had found a wonderful little bar to go and eat at, and Ace devoured a large portion of food to his satisfaction. He was indeed having a great day, until that damn marine decided to come in.

Honestly, Ace didn't know what Smoker's problem was. Couldn't someone eat in peace? Pirate or not, Ace had the right to be able to pig out when he wanted to. When the stupid marine captain confronted him, he couldn't help but sigh at simply the mans presence. Dealing with a marine was the last thing he had wanted to do today.  
However, Just as Ace assumed he would have to fight Smoker, a sudden shout could be heard coming from somewhere quite a while away, however as the freckled man listened, the voice got louder and louder.

"FOOD!~^0^" The voice was indeed feminine, however that was the last thought Ace was able to process before being thrown into several walls from the impact of who even know what!? Just when he thought he was having a good day this load of crap had to happen. After regaining himself from being thrown so far, he angrily rushed through the many rooms he had been flung through, along with Smoker, however the marine captain was slower to get up. As Ace thumped through a few rooms, he noticed a family that was currently in the middle of eating dinner. He humbly apologized for interrupting their meal and continued on his way.

"Who the hell had the nerve to do that!?" Ace stammered as he entered the bar once more. He looked at the whoever was sitting at the bar, and was overly surprised to see Luffy of all people. Well maybe things were on his side for once. Ace watched his little sister inhale whatever food she could find, and not paying any attention to was about to voice something, however stopped himself as he looked a little more to the left, seeing a man standing next to his younger sister. At first glance, there was only one person that could have been this man. Only one person Ace could match that face to. And that outfit. What. The. Actual. Hell?

"Sabo?" Ace breathed to himself, barely audible. The blonde man looked at Ace curiously, and Ace was about to shout that the man who was assumed to be his dead brother, however he suddenly saw darkness as Captain Smoker had come up from behind him and forced him into the ground. Ace's nose met a whole lot of bricks as Smoker shouted at Luffy for some unknown reason the freckled man couldn't hear. His hearing was all fuzzy after all so give the guy a break.

"MUGIWARA!" Smoker had shouted, which was the only thing audible to the freckled man. Sabo on the other hand, quickly took hold of Luffy's hand, recognizing the marine Captain immediately. Dragon had explained to him that Smoker was the one chasing after Luffy, and that she was not capable of defending herself from him.  
He was the main reason Sabo was here to protect the girl, and end up marrying her. This man's threat to Dragon's daughter was the reason Dragon had even considered his daughter getting married. A very small part of Sabo wanted to thank him for making it possible for him to be with the extraordinary girl, however, he was mainly upset that Smoker had been chasing Luffy for this long. What the hell was his deal!?

"Luffy-san! We gotta go!" Sabo ran from the marine captain, keeping a firm hold on Luffy's hand. Heaven forbid he lost her again.

"Ah! It's Smokey!" Luffy shouted, bringing as much food with her as possible. She was also not wanting to let go of the blondes hand. Smoker quickly followed after the two, now curious as to who that stupid man was. Smoker felt like he had seen him before but was more set on getting Mugiwara to worry about it.

And thus, as the three people escaped from the bar, Ace was left on the ground with a mouthful of wreckage. (_Not literally_) The freckled man voice grew into a deep growl. He now had two things to do. First, he would beat the crap out of Smoker for trying to attack his sister. And second, he would beat the crap out of that blonde man he assumed was Sabo. Because of it was him then he better well have a pretty good damn explanation as to why he was here.

"Dammit! Wait Luffy!" He shouted, however his voice did not reach the girl. Ace chased after the three who were all escaping down the middle of the street. Furious for being thrown around like a doll. However it hadn't taken long for the Brunette haired man to lose them. Dammit, he would find them sooner or later.

* * *

This day hadn't gone as planned. Sabo knew that for sure. He had hoped that he and Luffy would be able to talk more in the bar, but no. Some Pirate had to be there, not to mention a marine Captain. Why did all these misfortunes have to fall onto him? It seemed as though excitement followed Luffy around where ever she went. Sabo supposed he would simply have to get used to it.

"Luffy-san! We've got to find your crew!" Sabo stammered, honestly he was trying to stay calm but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He did not want to have to fight Smoker and then reveal that the revolution was in Alabasta. Dragon would be furious with him so for now all he could do was run.

"Right!" She replied, still keeping up with Sabo's pace, however she was beginning to falter, and even worse, Sabo could see that Smoker was catching up to them. He had a solution however it wasn't one he was comfortable with.

"Get back here dammit! Mugiwara!" Smoker shouted from behind.

"Luffy-san! Do you trust me?" Sabo inquired rather rushed. Luffy didn't have time to think before she nodded her head in agreement. Sabo was actually happy despite the situation they were in. "Okay! Hold on!" The blonde instructed before quickly picking Luffy up bridal style, before she could object Sabo's speed had already doubled and they ended up running along the roofs of the houses. Luffy looked up at Sabo as he carried her and couldn't help but feel like she knew him. But it wasn't THAT Sabo, so how could she? Sabo continued to run from the marine and soon lost sight of him, however that didn't stop the marine soldier's from continuing to chase them.

"Sabo-kun! They're catching up!" Luffy shouted out. Sabo was practically wearing out his legs at this point. He couldn't run forever. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and it wasn't long before Sabo resorted to continue running on the ground.

"Are you okay Luffy-san!?" The blonde inquired. Luffy smiled at him from in his arms and the blonde continued ahead. That was when Luffy saw a certain swordsmen out of the corner of her eye.

'It's Zoro!" She pointed out. Sabo looked aside and did indeed see the green haired man. He gave them a surprised face and Sabo then noticed that the rest of Luffy's crew was gathered with the man. Even Sanji had joined them. Sabo could only wonder when he had left the ship because it couldn't have been much later than they had. That aside, Sabo turned and headed towards the group of Pirates, all of them shouting at the two for bringing the trouble towards them. Sanij was the first to shout.

"Damn that bastard! How dare he carry my precious Luffy-san! I should be the one carrying her to safety!" Zoro swiftly smacked the blonde on the head for disapproving something so trivial at this point.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sabo shouted at the group, ignoring Sanji's comment. The crew didn't disagree and quickly gathered their things and followed after Sabo as he sped past them, however the blonde slowed his pace so he wouldn't leave anyone behind. It wasn't a minute longer before Smoker had once again caught up with them. Many of the crew members shouted for their lives, mainly just the long nosed boy and the small deer like creature. However, now Sabo was debating whether or not he should actually fight this guy. It wasn't the best solution, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't simply run away with his tail between his legs. That was so unlike him.

As the group continued running away, There was suddenly a blaze of fire that intercepted Smoker from reaching Sabo. The blonde looked back a saw a man, or rather,  
THAT man. He was the one from the bar earlier. What on earth was he doing? What reason did he have for coming out here and protecting them? Perhaps he knew Luffy, or some other crew member? Well, whatever the reason, Sabo would label him as an ally.

"It's Ace!" Luffy shouted happily as Sabo continued running. So Luffy did know him, and that meant he must be friendly to some degree. Sabo could only hope the man wasn't hot tempered.

"You know him?" Sabo questioned the girl, she gave the revolutionary a very excited nod. Most of the other crew members had also wondered who this Ace guy was. Sabo once again couldn't quite put his finger on where he had heard the name before. Dammit it was getting frustrating now. Either way, Luffy couldn't stop grinning. Sabo thought that she looked adorable, which he wouldn't admit out loud. But Sabo had also directed a wave of spite torwards the fire user who was now in the distance. He wasn't happy that Luffy seemed to be so happy about him being there. What if she actually liked that guy? Then Dragon's plan would never work, and Sabo wouldn't be able to marry Luffy. It's not like he was sad about that, because honestly he didn't know what to feel about the situation. But if it was a mission then he would take it seriously. Which was the main fuel for his anger.

"Ace is my BROTHER!" Luffy shouted for practically the whole world to hear.

"BROTHER!?" The entire crew stammered back. No one saw that coming. Sabo however at this moment, couldn't help but be connected to that word 'brother,' which was quite odd because he didn't have any siblings as far as he could tell. So why did that word seem so special to him? However, on the not so confusing side, Sabo was at least able to be relieved that the man was Luffy's brother. It meant that he didn't affect the plan at all. Hopefully.

* * *

The crew continued running, and Sabo wasn't sure why but he had ended up getting separated from the others. It was probably because Luffy had tried to guide him to the docks which wasn't a smart idea. Sabo stopped in an empty street so he could catch his breath. He was pretty sure that he had never ran that far before, not carrying someone anyway. Wait ... Sabo had now just realized that he was still indeed carrying someone. Luffy.

"Sabo-kun... I can walk on my own y'know." Luffy pointed out rather shyly. Sabo's face heated up when he realized he had been carrying her bridal style. Quickly putting the girl down, Sabo covered his face with most of his hat, feeling embarrassed about what he did. At least she didn't seem against it. If anything, Sabo would think that Luffy had enjoyed being carried but would never ask her.

"Ah. Sorry Luffy-san." Sabo sweat dropped. The girl frantically waved her hands in front of herself.

"No, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologies. It was honestly fun." Well at least Sabo had his question answered for him. Looking at the girls worried face, the blonde couldn't help but break into laughter. Luffy wondered why Sabo had started laughing, but soon joined him. The two had been laughing for less than a minute before a new voice was heard, a very familiar one.

"Well, look who I found." Both Sabo and Luffy looked up to see that Ace, the man from earlier crouching from the roof of a building nearby. Sabo could only wonder when he had caught up with, since Sabo did think he was a fairly good runner.

"Who are you exactly? Luffy-san told me you were her brother." Sabo immediately questioned. He couldn't be so trusting of someone he had just met. The freckled man jumped down from where he had been sitting and stood in front of Sabo. They were very similar heights the blonde noted but he was indeed taller. The brunette in front of him could only chuckle.

"You're the last person who should be asking something like that." Ace deadpanned. Sabo's eye twitched. What the hell did he mean by that? Did he know him or something? Or was he simply being protective of his sister? "Look, Sabo. You have got a whole friggin world of explaining to do! YOU BASTARD!" Ace raised his hand and swung it at Sabo. The blonde was luckily able to dodge the deathly slap, but the only thing it did was make him even more confused. Who the hell was this asshole?

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sabo stammered. Ready to slap the man in the face with his pipe. Who the hell did he think he was that he could just go around hitting anyone he wanted!? Then there was the fact that he knew his name. He never specified it, unless Ace had seen his wanted poster. However even then, Sabo's wanted poster doesn't specify his name as it only refers to him as 'The Blue Gentlemen.' The only people who knew Sabo's name was everyone at headquarters, Luffy, and her crew. No one else should know it so who the hell did he think he was!?

"Teaching you a damn lesson!" Ace barked back. Sabo reached for his pipe but before he could Luffy took hold of his hand. That was not expected. Ace also was rather surprised by her action.

"Ace. Stop it. He isn't who you think. At least I don't think he is." Luffy tried to explain calmly. Sabo wondered who she could be referring to. So had this Ace mistaken him or someone else? Perhaps it was that friend Luffy had spoken of earlier. Ace began to sweat drop at the girls actions. What was his problem?

"What the hell do you mean by that Lu? I think I can recognize my own brother!" Sabo was now processing far too many thoughts at once. First, Why the hell was this asshole speaking like that to a women? Luffy was supposed to be Ace's sister right? Then why would say that? Second, What the hell was that nickname!? Lu!? Did he really have the right to call her that when he is obviously a jerk!? And third, the most confusing. Ace had literally just called Sabo his... brother? What the actually hell? Could this day get anymore confusing? Oh wait, yes it could. Luffy angrily replied,

"He isn't THAT Sabo! Do you think Sabo would really not recognize you if it were him?" Ace's voice growled deeply. It was quiet, but Sabo could feel the anger seeping out of it. It was downright frightening. Suddenly, Sabo saw a figure next to the angered man. There was another child. What the hell was going on? This was the second time today he had seen a kid who clearly wasn't there. He must have been losing his mind. The small boy looked up at Sabo, and gave him a grin.

_**'Sabo!? Do you not remember?'**_ The child spoke. Sabo looked up and saw that the freckled man was shouting something, however all of Sabo's senses had decreased dramatically. All he could hear was that voice.

_**'Sabo. Please remember. Remember me. Remember us.'**_ The blonde stood frozen in his spot. His vision began to blur. What the hell was happening? More voices? Sabo removed his hand from Luffy's grasp and put his hands on his head. His breathing became unstable, and his vision became fully blurred. Luffy saw the blonde become unstable and was very much worried about him. What was happening to him?

"Sabo? Is something wrong?" Luffy questioned in a very much worried tone. The blonde was not ok at all. Ace could only watch as the blonde fell to his knee's, suddenly clenching his teeth.

"Oi.. Is he ok?" The fire user could barely say, honestly very concerned about what was happening.

"Sabo!?" Luffy shouted in a far more worried tone. Sabo could hear voices, so many voices. The were saying his name, they were so familiar. Suddenly he saw something, perhaps a memory? Or an illusion?

_'Did you know, that when you share sake cups you become bonded together. Like brother and sister.' The three small children were sharing cups of sake in the forest, Sabo had seen the other two before, but was extremely confused why he saw himself, only younger._

_'Our bond is stronger than any other!' The three of them all shouted, clinking their cups together._ And that was the last thing Sabo could remember, before his ears began to ring, his throat had grown dry, and everything around him had gone black.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] Wow wasn't that something? So much happened in this chapter. So will Sabo get his memories back? Boy do I wonder. Anyway, I have gotten so much support with this story, and I am having an awesome time writing it! My posts may not be as frequent because of school, however I will be trying my best to write as much as I can, whenever I can. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. It all comes back, Dammit!

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 6: It all comes back, dammit.

* * *

When Sabo woke up his weary eyes were met with a dim light. What had happened? Where even was he? He slowly sat up, putting a hand to his head, noticing that it was very warm. He must of had a high fever or something. It couldn't have been good. The blonde searched his thoughts for what could have happened to him, then remembers him passing out when he and Luffy had been confronted by Ace. Wait. Luffy, but that was the name of... Her. His sister. waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Did he just remember something!? Did he get his memories back? It wasn't long before his thoughts traveled to dawn island, and to him, Ace and Luffy as children. Holy. Crap. He had gotten his memories back. He remembers everything about his childhood. Sabo could now remember his damn family, Dadan, Dawn island, the Goa kingdom, the fact that he was a noble. But most importantly, Sabo could remember that Ace, that man who was so furious with him earlier, was indeed his brother. And Luffy, that sweet young girl, was his sister. The three of them had shared sake cups and become siblings by bond. He could remember every detail perfectly. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a miracle. The blonde was soon knocked out of his thoughts when a higher voice was heard.

"Oh! You're awake!" Sabo turned to see a small reindeer-like creature. He could remember seeing one among Luffy's crew members. Oh hell, Luffy! He had to go see her immediately! He just wanted to give her a hug. He had finally remembered who she and Ace were. After 10 years they could properly be together. But he felt so terrible,  
he could hardly sit up.

"Wh-Where's Luffy?" Was the first thought to come to mind. The deer sighed at his comment.

"You should really be more concerned about yourself. You've been asleep for 2 days! And you've had the worst fever. Not to mention we are currently in a desert country,  
you could have gotten overheated and you could've been in a far worse state." Sabo took time to process the words. He had been asleep for... 2 whole days!? What the heck!? Sabo had never slept that long before. Not even after some of his hardest missions.

"What!? Really? wait... Where am I?" Sabo looked around, now realizing he was in a room. It looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We're in the women's room in the Going Merry. I don't have an infirmary so I often use this room when dealing with the crew when their sick." Sabo continued to scan the room and it was true, he was indeed in the women's room. He could remember it from before from when he and Luffy talked in the room before. Well, actually that was a few days ago.

"I see. How did I get here?" The deer paused for a moment before answering. Sabo could only wonder why.

"Well, Y'see. Luffy carried you the whole way back to the ship after you had passed out apparently. Ace was with her, and had offered to carry you, and I'm not sure why... But Luffy had refused help from anyone and refused to let you go. She's actually been sleeping by the bedside for the past two days. I have no idea why she is so attached to you." To be honest, Sabo didn't know why. Before regaining his memories, he didn't show any signs that would have shown that he was Luffy's brother. So, why was she seeming so close to him even though she knew him as a total stranger? What could be the reason? especially because in her perspective, has only known him for a good day and a half. That didn't seem like enough time to form any kind of bond. But it was Luffy so even Sabo wasn't sure what caused the girl to do things.

"Seriously!?-ow." Sabo slapped his hand onto his forehead. It was burning up more. He wasn't usually sick, and when he was it was never this bad. Was it a side affect from getting his memories back? Maybe. He couldn't be sure but was already very confused so he didn't linger on the thought for too long.

"Please be careful. You fever hasn't completely gone away." Sabo chuckled at the comment. He really wasn't questioning why this small deer was a doctor, but he did find him to be quite worrisome. Obviously for a doctor, their always worried about their patience, and Sabo really liked how much the deer had cared about his well being.

"I'll be sure to-"

"Sabo-kun?" Suddenly a voice was heard from the door into the room. Sabo looked to where the voice had come from and saw that Luffy was standing at the door. She had one of the most concerned faces. It was so adorable. However Sabo also felt bad because he was the reason she wore that face of worry.

"Hi Luffy." The blonde spoke gently. Luffy flinched at the fact that he was addressing her normally. Why had he dropped the formalities? Something was up, however Luffy was more concerned about Sabo simply being awake.

"You're ok!?" She practically dove onto the blondes entire body. Squeezing him probably way too tight. The doctor shouted in objection however the girl didn't seem to care at all. Sabo chuckled but was also feeling rather light headed from Luffy smashing into him. It was so nice holding her in his arms, Sabo simply didn't want to let her go. But then there was the question of why she was being so friendly.

"I am." He reassured. Luffy continued embracing the blonde, which he returned. Sabo took a deep inhale, then sighed happily in relief. He was with Luffy. He knew who Luffy was. Everything was great. Now the real question was, when would he tell Luffy? When would he tell Ace? Should he tell them? Would they be mad at him?

"Ne, Sabo-kun. I decided something." Luffy said while finally releasing the blonde. He cocked his head sideways. What was this all about?

"What exactly did you decide Lu?" Dammit, another voice that was all too familiar walked into the room. Sabo narrowed his eyes at his older brother. He knew that he would have to explain everything to him. How he got amnesia, and that he had just gotten his memories back. And everything else.

"OH! Ace!" Luffy beamed at her brother who walked into the room and made his way over to the side of Sabo's bed. "I was about to tell Sabo-kun something." She explained. Ace grunted and looked at the blonde who looked at him back, giving him a serious look. Ace wondered what was up. Sabo quickly worded something to the freckled man without Luffy noticing.

'I need to talk with you later.' Ace simply nodded. now wondering what this apparent stranger was needing to talk to him about. Luffy had explained to Ace that this guy apparently wasn't their brother Sabo, because he didn't remember them at all. However Luffy had also told him that this new Sabo had amnesia of his childhood. Ace wasn't sure but he had a hunch about what had happened and was wanting to get to the bottom of it. Chopper was now feeling like a fourth wheel so he quickly made his exit.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Sabo redirected his attention. Luffy could only smile at the man. Ace was giving her a disapproving look, so Sabo could only assume that he also knew what Luffy was about to tell him.

"Oh yeah! I decided that I will go with you to the revolutionary base! We actually have 2 weeks until Crocodile strikes or something so thats heaps of time to get there isn't it?" Hearing about the revolution base brought knew thoughts to Sabo's mind. Since Luffy was now agreeing to go with him, that meant he was on a mission. It would have to be a very important one. Dragon would have assigned it to him personally, and now that Sabo thought about it, Luffy was Dragon's daughter, and Sabo's mission was to bring Luffy to headquarters so Dragon could discuss with her... Suddenly Sabo realized his current situation. Sabo looked down at Luffy, the small innocent teenage girl, and realized that he, Luffy's older brother by bond, was to be her future fiance. He was supposed to marry her. Dragon had approved it himself. Holy. Shit.

"Oh. aha-r-really? That 's uhh awesome, I c-can't wait." The blondes face had gotten extremely flushed. He was now very grateful for his fever. It was the only thing he could use to hide his embarrassment of the entire situation. Luffy's face showed a hint of hopefulness in the man's words which Sabo couldn't understand. Ace stayed in at the side of the bed, watching the adorable scene between his sister and the blonde. His eye twitched at the scene. He couldn't believe how friendly Luffy was being with him. Well, to be honest Ace could understand why Luffy was so attached to him. He felt like he knew why but refused to accept it.

"Yep!" Luffy exclaimed happily, popping the 'P' when she answered. Sabo continued to flush as the girl spoke. He was mainly just feeling uncomfortable that it was his little sister who was sitting on his lap smiling so innocently at him, while he in turn knew what was install for her. To hide his embarrassment, the blonde chuckled lightly, smiling at his little sister. "Oh! Sabo-kun! It's been two day's since you've eaten! I'll go get Sanji to whip you something up fast!" The girl was out the door nearly as fast as she had entered. Sabo was now left alone with Ace. It couldn't get more awkward.

"So." The freckled man began. "You wanted to talk? Seems like now is our only chance." Sabo nodded his head.

"Yeah," He started. Sabo was now feeling very guilty. It couldn't get any worse could it? "Erm, Ace. I just..." He was finding it hard to find his words. How could he explain any of this?

"You don't have to say anything. I already get it. I approve." Ace started calmly. Wait... He wait? Sabo was now extremely confused, if that was even possible as he was filled with confusion from waking up. But, WHAT THE HELL DID HE APPROVE OF!? Why the hell was he being so cryptic? What was Ace even talking about? Why would he just assume the situation!?

"Uh. You approve what exactly?" The blonde questioned. He felt like it would only anger the man but he did need to know. However he was right, as Ace gained a tick mark from the blonde question.

"Dammit, I didn't want to spell it out for you. Lu talked to me about you earlier. She really seems to like you. As much as I don't like the idea I'm ok with you two being together." Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. WHAT!? HOLY CRAP! What did Ace just say? Sabo looked at the man, hoping that what he said wasn't the truth. Theres no way. That's not right. Ace would never approve of something like that! That just wasn't right!

"EH!? Y-YOU, WHAT!?" Sabo was practically about to lose it, but he had now become a stuttering mess. Did Ace seriously just agree to that!? He thinks it's ok for Sabo to date Luffy!? But, she's his sister, thats so wrong! What the hell was even going on anymore. "Wait, Ace! You don't understand!" Sabo stammered, trying to get his explanation across to the brunette.

"What the hell do you mean? wait. Don't tell me you don't like her?" Ace's fist began to catch on fire and Sabo was now physically afraid for his life. He worded that so incorrectly! Now he was gonna have to die? No way. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL ROAST YOU!" The fire user shouted. Sabo could only hope Luffy hadn't heard him.

"No! Ace. you don't get it!" Sabo's breathing increased and it became difficult for him to form proper sentences. He was after all still sick. Rushing, Sabo rushed out a butchered sentence. "_Aceit'smeSabo!IhadamnesiaandforgotaboutyouandLuffybutIgotmymemoriesbackandIknowthatLuffyandyouaremysiblings!_" Ace blinked. What did he even say? He was speaking way too fast.

"What the hell did you just say? Speak properly you idiot!" Sabo caught his breath, finally calming himself down.

"Sorry, You're seriously scaring me. Ace. It's me! Sabo! Did Luffy tell you I had amnesia!? Well guess what? I remember! I know who you are! I remember everything!" The fire on Ace's hands began to fade. Was this guy actually implying what he thought he was. No way. Was this guy actually supposed to be Sabo!? Their Sabo!? The Sabo who died 10 years ago!? After Luffy's explanation, Ace had assumed this blonde was someone else. What was going on?

"Like hell I would believe that. I don't believe your excuses." The flame slowly burned, Sabo sweat dropped. Ace was always hard to get through to.

"No seriously! It's me! I remember that we lived on Dawn island and exchanged sake cups! Also don't burn me Ace I'd really love to live to see another day!" The fire user paused. Was practically in shock. was this guy serious. He was. He had to be. No one else knew that. It was Sabo. He didn't die! He sitting right in front of Ace! It's actually him!

"Holy Kami! Sabo!? It's actually you!?" Ace shouted, hitting the blonde on the head afterwards. Sabo winced in pain at the hit. Well, he did deserve that.

"Yeah its me. I'm sorry for forgetting about you and Luffy." He started. Ace gave the blonde a nasty look. Now Sabo was worried about why he suddenly had a change of attitude. Why couldn't he just have a relaxing day for once in his life?

"Wait wait wait. You're Sabo. My brother." Sabo nodded. "And, you knew who you were after you woke up earlier." Sabo gave another nod, wondering where this was going. Suddenly Ace clenched his fists and mock punched the blonde. "Dammit! I wanna beat the crap outta you! Once you get better you are so dead! You BASTARD!" Sabo was now getting tired of Ace's outrageous assaults. Why was he always so angry? It was mystery even to the blonde. And thank the heavens Ace didn't actually hit him. Sabo had no idea how much more physical and mental pain he could take.

"What did I do!? And be careful where you point that fist!" Ace's eyes burned with resent. Why did Sabo's week have to be so crap?

"You. You knew Luffy was your sister. But you were still being affectionate with her. I saw you're damn face! YOU LITTLE SHIT! You do like her don't you!" Oh kami... Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? Sabo tried to not look at his brother in his eyes, He was far too dangerous at the moment. But that didn't stop his face from heating up. Dammit it wasn't true. He didn't like his sister. That was so wrong! How could Ace even imply something like that?

"I d-don't! That's so wrong!" Ace glared at Sabo. He clearly didn't believe him. This was just becoming one mess after another.

"Your face and voice tell me otherwise." The brunette growled. Holy crap Sabo was about to die. I knew that he didn't like Luffy in THAT way, but why the hell was his body telling him otherwise? Why was he always so flushed around her? Why would he be unable to control his stuttering? It didn't make sense. Sabo knew that he couldn't, and he didn't. But then, why did he feel so conflicted? Why the hell did Dragon have to get him into the load of crap?

"Ace, I know it may seem that way, but I do not want to date my sister, Isn't that incest!?" Ace furrowed his brows, trying to process what the blonde was saying. He paused.  
Calmed down, and replied.

"Sabo I thought you were smart but you're acting like such a dumbass. Lu is your bonded sister, not your damn blood related sister. Those are two very different things and insist only applies to one of them. You share no genetic connection with Lu. Do you get it?" Dammit when did Ace get so smart. It used to be easy to tell him something to him and he wouldn't know about it, and thus he was dumber. But what the hell? Now he was acting smarter and more mature than Sabo in a matter of seconds!? IT CAN'T BE PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! Can it? Either way... Sabo sure was having a tough time with Ace. And he hadn't even gotten started with the marriage.  
Now the blonde was beginning to wish he hadn't gotten his memories back. Because hell had ensued since getting them.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] OH SO MUCH HAPPENED! So many things happened in this chapter. Well, it's mainly because uhh... I actually don't know. These chapters just seem to be getting longer and longer. There just seems to be so much going on! I could write so much in a day but things simply get in the way. Like school, and stuff. But this story I have payed so much attention to and have literally written 15,000 words in less than a week. I just you all to know that this has happened because of all your support. ****Please continue to support me and this story and look forwards to the next chapter because it shall come out in the near future! See you all, and goodbye!**


	7. Clearing your thoughts

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 7: Clearing your mind.

* * *

**SRR! (Story . Review . Replies)**

**S.S.R! YAY! STORY REVIEW REPLIES!**

**From: KiwiBird (Guest)**  
**~ I love this story. But it seems to me that everything happens so quickly. Any way I can't wait for your next update. I hope that there will be many chapters ahead of us!**

**F.L.A (Freckled Little Acey) : Haha, yeah the story may seem like it's progressing rather fast for you. However because I've planned out the story with it having over 30 future chapters I really needed Sabo to get his memories fast because it is really important for him to have them throughout the story. It may seem fast but it continues you'll hopefully see that it was needed for Sabo to regain his memories so fast. But other than that I'm happy that you are enjoying the story. I really love writing it.**

* * *

The girl's room was quiet. Sabo was... Honestly very tired. Tired of all the crap he had gotten into. The blonde looked up at his now calmer brother, and sighed under his breath. So many times he had wondered why this had happened to him. What exactly? Everything. Everything was just a mess. Him getting his memories back, Ace appearing out of literally know where. Luffy having to marry him. And just so much more. When would it stop? Would it ever stop!? Or was Sabo's life from now on going to be filled with excitement. It wasn't the type of excitement the blonde was looking for. Not at all.

Ace on the other hand, could see his brothers new confusion. Sighing, Ace understood that he was kind of being a jerk to him. He kind of flipped out for no particular reason and made assumptions that may not be true. Why was he always like this. Ace looked at Sabo, then gave him a gentle smile.

"Heh, Well. You have a lot more explaining to do, but you should rest for now. My apologies for freaking out like that. I was acting like a child." Surprised by his brothers apology, Sabo nodded slowly. Contemplating whether or not he should explain his current situation. However, despite it being Ace, Sabo was told not to tell anyone about his mission whatsoever. But he also couldn't keep it a secret from Ace for long. He knew he would have to tell him eventually.

"Right. I'm sorry about everything." Sabo uttered. Ace shook his head at his new found brother. He hadn't changed at all.

"Don't worry about it. I'm probably going to go outside a bit. Need to clear my mind. About Lu?" Ace questioned, wondering whether or not Luffy should be aware of who Sabo is. It was important for the blonde to tell his sister, but it seemed too soon to tell her.

"Mmm... So much had happened so fast. I would prefer not to tell her right now. Perhaps on our way to the revolution during this coming week." Ace simply nodded at what Sabo said, respecting his decision and not questioning anything else. He had already learned far too much and needed to clear his mind. Sabo appreciated Ace's understanding and gave him a smile as he watched his older brother walk towards the door.

"It's nice to see you Ace." The brunette turned to the blonde as he opened the door.

"Same here. Sabo." He left the room and closed it behind him. He needed some alone time. Although it appeared as though he wouldn't get it because as soon as he walked away from the door, Luffy was running right towards him with Sanji carrying some plates. The stupid cook had heart shaped eyes and simply the blondes existence was bugging Ace. That guy was someone to keep an eye on when it came to looking after his sister.

"Hi Ace!" Luffy waved as she and Sanji ran past. Why they were running was beyond Ace, but he decided not to question as he didn't have the brain cells to bother at the moment.

"Hey, Lu." He said halfheartedly. Luffy and Sanji both whipped into the girls room and Ace could only feel sorry for his brother having to deal with so much at once. The poor guy. Ace continued along the merry's upper deck, walked slowly across the lower deck, then up to the front of the ship. No one was their which was nice. It was about dinner time so he could assume that almost everyone was eating.

The fire user leaned against the railing, and looked out into the ocean. That man really was Sabo, wasn't he? Ace had been so sure that the blonde had died all those years ago, but to think that if he and Luffy had gone and searched for the blonde, then they probably could have found him in the wreckage of the ship. Now thinking about it, who exactly did safe Sabo? He's a member of the revolution, but would only join something like that if the chance arose, and since he couldn't remember his previous self, the blonde didn't know he wanted to be a Pirate, thus that led to the conclusion that he had been found by the revolution. Ace was now looking at the current situation rather comically. Brother loses his memory and joins his sister's father. That was golden.

Ace could remember when he had first learned that Dragon was Luffy's father. Garp had come to stay and had gotten stupidly drunk. Ace and Luffy were sent to bed early, however it had taken far too long for him to fall asleep, while Luffy had gone to sleep as soon as she sat on the bed. Ace assumed she was still the same with stuff like that. Either way, as Luffy had been asleep, it had probably neared 11pm. Ace was having no luck sleeping. He was alerted by the sound of a far too happy laugh. He could remember creeping over to the door and placing his ear on it. Garp had been going on about how he and Luffy would become Marines. But it was this one sentence in particular that caught Ace's attention.

"Those kid's WILL be marines. Unlike my good for nothing son! Why the hell did he have to go and start a friggin revolution!? Am I right!? HAHAHA!" The man was very much drunk. He probably wasn't meant to say any of that, and Ace was definitely not supposed to hear any of it. But there he was. Now knowing that Garps son, and Luffy's father. Had started the revolutionary. Ace had remembered having to ask Dadan for the new paper a few times, or rather just taking it from her. And looking for anything about the revolution. He eventually did find them and saw what Luffy's father had looked like. He sure did look powerful. Ace wasn't sure why he was so interested in Luffy's immediate family for that time. And can remember never touching the paper section of the revolutionary ever again. But it sure was lucky that he found out. Because it's becoming of some use to him.

From what Ace had learned, Dragon was Luffy's father. He was also the head of the revolution. Sabo was sent on a mission to take Luffy to the revolution's headquarters. Ace had only known that because Luffy had explained it to him earlier, and was very grateful that she did so. Anyway, Sabo had been given this mission. And Ace could only assume that Dragon himself had given Sabo the mission, since it was to retrieve his own daughter. Dragon must trust Sabo a whole lot for him to get that blonde to do something like that. However, the only question was, WHY did Dragon want to talk to Luffy? Something wasn't adding up and Ace felt the Sabo was the missing piece to his puzzle. Then there was the fact that Sabo was acting strange around Luffy, even before getting his memories back. She was also very attached to the blonde which Ace couldn't understand, well... He felt like he did, but still wasn't happy about it.

Earlier when Sabo had fainted, Ace had offered to help carry the blonde simply because Luffy was too small for the job. However, when his younger sister refused to let go of the blonde, and insisted she could do it herself, well... That was when Ace had noticed her connection with him. Also at the bar, Sabo had been awfully close to Luffy when he had first spotted him. Then there was when Ace let Luffy and everyone escape while he held back Smoker. The first thing Ace noticed was that Sabo had been carrying his little sister bridal style. Luffy was completely capable of 'Running away' and he was sure that the blonde was simply being polite by offering something like that, but Ace's true wondered lied within Luffy. She was never like that at all.

The Luffy that Ace knew, was a girl who simply didn't care about relationships. She had never liked anyone ever, and only thought of people as either friends or family.  
Nothing else. But earlier, after Luffy had first taken Sabo to Chopper to be checked on, and medicated for his fever, Ace had waited outside and it had been about 10 minutes before Chopper had kicked the girl out as she was disturbing his work. Ace asked Luffy what was wrong with the blonde, and she seemed so much more distraught then she should be. It was just a fever right? Why did she seem so depressed? Ace had later talked to Luffy about what was going on and asked her,

"Hey Lu, What's up? You seem rather depressed. That isn't like you at all." Luffy had looked at him, trying to show a smile but failing to do so.

"I just... It's weird actually. So Sabo-kun... When I'm with him, he seems like family, but isn't. However he doesn't feel like a friend either. I don't know anything else than Friend or Family, and I don't know what he is to me." Ace had inwardly sighed. His sister had been having relationship problems. Ace didn't want it to be true but he was pretty sure Luffy did indeed 'like' Sabo. However because he had never experienced anything like it before, she wasn't sure what it was. Oh how innocent she was.

"I see. Lu, I think he's just an escort for you. His job is to take you to the revolution like you said earlier. Once he's done that you are going to return to Alabasta, and not see him again. You're not getting attached are you?" His sister stayed quiet. Ace could only assume the worst.

"Well, maybe. He's been really great company and..." She paused. Ace knew what she was thinking. Heaven forbid she was beginning to like the blonde in THAT way. Ace wasn't even fond of the blonde very much and din't want this to happen at all.

"Lu, I can tell that you seem fond of the guy. But he has his own life. Please don't force yourself into it." Luffy was quiet. She seemed rather disappointed by her brothers words but also knew that they were valid.

"I know... Don't worry about it Ace. I'll try my best." Ace rolled his eyes. She looked like she had to punch her stomach to get the words out. It was hilarious. Ace sighed before wanting to confirm one last thing.

"He reminds you of Sabo? Our Sabo?" Luffy could only nod her head. Ace sighed once more. He was acting like Luffy had a little crush on the blonde or something, but maybe she was conflicted because he was so much like their deceased brother, so Luffy felt the need to be close to him because of it? Well, its not like it had mattered anyway. Ace just couldn't wait for her to come back from where ever it was she had to go.

As Ace looked back on his memories from the other day. He couldn't help but laugh. Luffy really was so connected to him because he was like Sabo. Heck he actually was Sabo so it looked like Luffy's thoughts were right. Ace wondered when Sabo would decided to tell her. He wouldn't be able to wait long though, otherwise she may get a little bit too attached. Ace couldn't wait for her reaction. She'll probably cry like usual. _Typical Luffy._

* * *

It was heaven. Absolute heaven. Sabo had never tasted anything so good before. Even the revolutions best chefs could not compare. Who the hell was this blonde? Sanji was like the god of cooking and Sabo wanted to know why. If only he could always eat food like this, however his mind was still bubbling with thoughts. He could never look at Luffy the same now. She was his little sister, and that was a fact. However, as Sabo watched Luffy smile at him while he gratefully ate the food that was brought to him. It seemed like a different sort of smile. Oh well, Sabo easily shrugged it aside and continued eating. Sanji had been so happy to help Luffy and she thanked the blonde cook. Sabo narrowed his eyes at the chef when he spun out of the room with hearts practically popping out of his eyes.

"I'm happy to help anytime Luffy-Chan!~^o^" Sanji spun out of the room and Sabo couldn't understand why but he sis not enjoy that mans company at all. He was so open with his feelings and it got to the point that people would feel uncomfortable around him. Sabo kind of felt bad for whatever women were within his reach.  
Especially Luffy. She was so friendly with him and once again it was frustrating Sabo. He had seen Sanji somewhere before but just couldn't put his damn finger on it.  
He would have to talk to Dragon-san about it later on. However he didn't care about the blonde enough right now to bother to do some digging about his past. He simply disliked him and Dragon would get annoyed if Sabo wanted to learn about him for that soul reason. Well, at least he tried.

"Thank you again Sanji!~^^" Luffy smiled happily at the chef and Sabo couldn't help but see the smirk the man wore. Dammit, Sabo did deserve that for giving him the same look a few days earlier. Now the chef was turning, whatever this situation was, in a competition. Not what Sabo needed at all right now.

As Sabo finished the rest of his food, he couldn't help but wonder about what Luffy had said earlier. She really did want to go to the revolutionary base with him, but why? It didn't make any sense and Sabo did need some answers about that.

"Ne, Luffy." He questioned. The girl turned to him and cocked her head, wondering what he was wanting to ask her. Sabo thought about how he should word his query, and soon found the right words.

"Why did you want to come to the revolution base with me?" That was pretty much what he was wondering.

"Eh? Isn't because you asked me to?" Luffy answered flatly. It turned out that Sabo had asked the wrong question. Or he had worded it incorrectly anyways. As always.

"No, I mean... You declined the first time. Saying you wanted to take down Crocodile first. Why did you change your mind?" Luffy continued looking at him strangely. She didn't appear to understand what he meant.

"Erm, I told you that I was coming because Crocodile isn't doing anything for another week or so. We have time to go so I thought I would get it done first. I told you that just before when Ace was in here." She deadpanned. Now Sabo felt like a complete idiot. First Ace had magically become smarter than him but now Luffy? Man, the blonde was simply getting left in the dust. He couldn't think properly... Why!? What was going on!? Could he not say one thing that made sense?

"Ah, Right. Sorry..." He apologized. Luffy simply laughed at him. Sabo wasn't sure why, as always because these days his mind was a big bottle of mess that had been tipped out and rearranged the wrong way. He couldn't think straight and it was beginning to frustrate him. However, maybe it was ok. Because he looked at the girl who laughed in front of him, who wore a wonderful smile on her face. Sabo could only think about her. How he would protect her from getting hurt. And that thought alone calmed the rest of his body, and put his seemingly endless thoughts finally at rest. It was nice.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] How has everyone's day been? Good? That's awesome! Okay anyway, This story has been going amazingly and it's gotten so much support! I've decided to submit 2 chapters every week so then I have time to do other things and I don't over write and then get tired of it or something. It's good to take breaks. ****So this is the second chapter for this week, please don't expect anymore until the end of the week or the beginning of next week. **


	8. Meeting, captain and first mate

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 8: Meeting, captain and first mate

It had been a day since Sabo had woken up, however he was still in a very bad condition. His fever hadn't gone down very much and he didn't think he would be in a any condition to walk around anytime soon. Sabo sighed as he lay down in the bed he had been in for the past few days. He really needed to get better as soon as possible and get to the revolutionary base. Perhaps a day for so would be enough to get him back in shape. However even after recovering the blonde was reluctant to get to the base. He didn't want to deal with his situation with Luffy at all. He didn't know what to think of any of it but also didn't want to go against Dragon's words. He really had gotten himself into a troublesome situation. Heck, he didn't even know when he would tell Luffy who he was.

"I'll be going now Sabo." The small reindeer who had been caring or him stated as he walked towards the door. Sabo smiled at Chopper as he had really enjoyed the small deer looking after him. He had been so nice to Sabo which only showed how much of a great doctor he was.

"Thank you Chopper. You've done so much for me." Sabo waved weakly to the deer. Chopper in turn danced out of the room saying something about compliments and bastards. Sabo didn't quite understand what the deer was talking about but chose not to linger on the thought. Chopper quickly made his way out of the women's room Sabo was being kept, and waked across the ship. Chopper easily spotted Luffy and Ace near the front of the ship having some sort of discussion. At first Chopper had thought the conversation was serious but then Luffy began laughing while Ace had pulled a rather funny looking face. They must just be telling jokes or something. The deer continued until he made it to the kitchen, where he then entered slowly and closed the door behind him.

"How's he doing Chopper?" A new voice called out. Chopper turned to see that Nami was the one questioning him. Chopper walked over the orange haired navigator and noted that Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were also in the room.

"Sabo's doing great! He still has a bad fever but he seems to be recovering nicely." Chopper reported happily. Nami scoffed quietly at Choppers statement and the reindeer could only wonder why.

"I can't believe that guy. He waltzed in here and completely took over. He's bad news I can just feel it." Nami complained to the other crew members. Usopp and Sanji appeared to be agreeing with her while Zoro stayed silent.

"I agree Nami-swan~^^! That guy has the nerve to take my precious Luffy-chan away to the so called base of his! I bet he'll take her and never give her back! I wont allow it! Over my dead body!" Sanji shouted in agreement. Chopper suddenly didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Me too Nami! I agree as well. Even though I didn't meet him properly, I already know that he isn't good new. If he takes Luffy then he'll probably hold her from ransom!  
We'll never get her back! It simply isn't a good idea. The revolution are probably only after her bounty." Usopp also agreed. Zoro continued to be silent while Chopper now didn't like the attitudes of his crew mates.

"But guys... You are seriously are you?" Chopper questioned. The calming look Zoro had been giving Chopper was the only thing keeping him from tearing up. How could they all be so against Sabo? He was such a cool person. Chopper had been looking after him the past 4 days and ever since he had woken up he had been nothing but polite and nice. And the fact that Luffy was so attached to him had to be a good sign. How could everyone come to that sort of conclusion? Did they seriously not trust Luffy's judgement of people? It was usually very accurate. Did they really all have that much little faith in their Captain?

"What's the matter Chopper? Dont tell me you've grown attached to that guy? You better not have!" Nami spat at the reindeer. Chopper was now very scared and ran to Zoro since he seemed to be the only safe person to go to at this point. The reindeer peeked out from behind the swordsmen's leg and shouted,

"How could you all say that!?" was all Chopper could manage. Everyone gave Chopper a sour look while Zoro shot a dangerous look at everyone else in Chopper's place. The swordsmen could only feel bad that everyone was ganging up on the youngest crew member.

"Chopper! What are you talking about!?" Nami questioned in an angered tone. Zoro took hold of his swords while giving Nami a nasty look. Sanji reacted almost immediately.

"Damn you Marimo! You better not be thinking of hurting my dear Nami-swan!" Sanji raised a leg defensively however Zoro let go of his sword and folded his arms which surprised most people in the room.

"Now look here everyone. As the first mate I've got something serious to tell everyone. None of you will stop if you aren't told anything and the last thing I want is for a nail to come between some of the crew members over something so stupid." It was rare for Zoro to voice a serious statement as the first mate. He never really cared too much for the title, but he would apply it when it was needed. Everyone listened.

"First! All of you are being so critical about this guy being on the ship. None of you can have any opinion on him because all of you have only spent a few minutes around the guy! Chopper is the only one here who can actually say anything because he's been working his butt of trying to get this Sabo back to full health! You all have no proof that this man is bad news and yet you are go against him! Now I am about 100% sure that when a new member comes onto this crew, not everyone on board agrees with it. I down right hated that damn curly eyed bastard when Luffy said he would be apart of our crew!" Sanji became infuriated at the swordsmen comment.

"OI OI! What the hell!? I still hate you! I'm sure it's vica versa fro you too!" Sanji shouted at Zoro while Usopp also objected.

"But Zoro, you also didn't like that guy at first so how can you have an opinion and we cant!? That's just stupid!" Zoro send the sharp shooter a foul look and Usopp quickly hid behind Sanji who waited for Zoro to answer his question. The green haired man sighed.

"Both of you are acting like children. Yeah I do still hate Sanji, but that doesn't mean I won't work with him when the time comes. And yeah I didn't like that Sabo guy when he first came. But I was more concerned about Luffy's safety. Now that I know she's safe around him there really isn't anything to worry about. And I plan to talk to her about the guy because if none of you probably should have noticed by now, Luffy had almost never been this excited or happy around someone ever since starting our journey. If that isn't obvious enough that she had a connection with him then I would say that all of you were blonde because its obvious." Sanji calmed down at Zoro's statement while Nami began to feel bad. Zoro continued.

"Second! All of you are worried about Luffy going with guy? Seriously!? Do you guys even have any idea who Luffy is? If she does get into trouble she WILL get out of it and return on her own. You are all talking about her as if she's some delicate little angel. News flash, she isn't. She's strong and is capable of looking after herself. All of you have such little trust in our Captain. If you continue that kind of attitude this crew wont make it to the next Island." It was the hard truth, but everyone had to be told it. Zoro didn't hold back at all. Chopper was so happy that Zoro was able to say what the small reindeer was unable to. Zoro had one last thing to say.

"And last. Nami I'm talking to you when I say this. But you dare you yell at the youngest member of the crew? Chopper didn't nothing wrong and yet you threatened him for simply liking Sabo as a person. You're all bastards!" Chopper continued hugging onto Zoro's leg while Nami's head hung low. She knew she shouldn't have said that to Chopper. She isn't even sire why she did. She felt so bad. Usopp and Sanji also felt bad about talking horribly about the revolutionary behind her back when she would obviously be torn if she found out they felt that way.

"I..I'm sorry Chopper..." Nami uttered. Chopper was about to reply but Zoro cut him off.

"Chopper isn't the one who needs to be apologized to." Everyone knew who Zoro was talking about. They were all feeling horrible for gossiping behind Luffy's back.  
Zoro was right for once. They were so shameful. How could they make it up their captain after everything they just complained about? With a will there was a way but right now everyone was too depressed to think of anything. They would have to eventually.

* * *

About an hour had gone past. Luffy was still standing out the front of the ship. She and Ace had been talking about how they played together as kids and the conversation had really lifted the girls mood. She was already happy about Sabo being awake, but now she was double happy! It seemed impossible but it was indeed something that could happen. The girl sat happily at the front of the ship and hummed a song to herself. It wasn't long before she was joined by her first mate.

"Hi Zoro!" She hummed happily without looking at him. She could always tell when he was behind her. It was like the man emitted an aura of warmness when he was around. Luffy had always appreciated his concern for her which was probably why he was so calm around her. Luffy had always liked Zoro for being that guy who she could rely on without feeling like she was being flirted with like Sanji. That swirly eyed Blonde constantly flirted with her and as much as Luffy liked his gestures, she didn't like the way he spoke to her at all. Zoro spoke to her more casually and she felt calmer around him.

"Hey." He stated gently. He looked around wondering where Luffy's brother was. "Where's Ace?" He questioned.

"He's gone to have a conversation with Sabo. I have no idea what it could be about though." Luffy continued smiling. Zoro thought it was funny how she was able to smile despite the situation.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sabo actually." Zoro pointed out. Luffy chuckled at the swordsmen statement. Zoro could only wonder what was so funny.

"I already know. You want to ask why I'm so close to him right?" The swordsmen was left speechless, how the hell did she know he would ask that?

"How did you-" Zoro questioned but was cut off but a more serious tone.

"Truth is, I heard everything. What you said to the crew earlier. I want to say Thank you for defending Sabo. Even though you dont know him very well it makes me happy that you care enough to say that he's worth getting to know." Luffy's voice was calm and quiet. Zoro didn't know what to think. The fact that she had over heard everything those Bastards had said about the blonde was horrible. She was obviously hiding her disappointment with all this happiness.

"I see. I'd say your welcome but I didn't do it for you. I did it because those bastards had no right to say that about him." Luffy grinned at her swordsmen. He really did care about the crew and what went on. It was reassuring that he was there and did what needed to be done when the time came.

"I know. But I'm still happy you did it. So you want to know about Sabo right?" Zoro simply nodded. He had indeed come to learn about the blonde Luffy was so fond of. She continued. "Well, I suppose it's a few things. First, Sabo reminds me of a dear friend I used to know. He's dead now but I've always carried him in my heart. He was special to me and because Sabo acts and speaks exactly like him, I feel like deep down it's as if my long lost friend had come back." Zoro listened quietly. He could relate to Luffy with that. That damn marine reminded him so much of Kuina but he always refused to admit it. She looked so similar to her as well. It was weird when you met someone who reminded you so much of someone else who was dead.

"Yeah. I know how that feels." Zoro said calmly. Luffy smiled at the swordsmen's statement. He was probably the person in the crew who could understand something like that.

"Heh, anyway. Sabo also told me that the reason he wants me to accompany him to the revolution base is because the leader, Dragon, it apparently my father. I didn't even know I had one." Zoro was beyond surprised to hear this.

"Wow, seriously? You're Dad? That makes sense." Zoro now understood the situation. Everyone was full of it earlier. The revolution would never hurt Luffy if the leader is her father, Monkey D Dragon. yeah, Zoro had heard that name before. And Luffy's name was Monkey D Luffy, It was only obvious that they were related now that Zoro thought about it. "So you want to meet him or something?" Luffy shook her head.

"No not really. But Sabo says he had something important to tell me. I'm quite excited to know what it is. What if I have a long lost brother!? Or what if he want's to give me a whole lot of meat! That would be awesome!" Zoro sighed at the girls predictions. She always worried about meat.

"What if he wants to you join the revolution?" Zoro questioned wondering what Luffy would do in that situation. Luffy shrugged at his question.

"Not sure. I know I'd say that I'm a Pirate and will stay as one, but if he forces me to be a revolutionary or something I'll need back up. OH!" Suddenly Luffy was hit was a thought and Zoro didn't know what to think of her sudden reaction.

"W-What...?" He dared question the girls train of thought.

"Zoro!~^^ Why don't you come with us! Then if anything happens we can fight our way out of there! Ace will also probably come so if all three of us work together then I'm sure that if anything bad happens then we will be able to escape!" Zoro thought the idea was crazy, but it also made sense. It seems that even Luffy could have good idea's every now and again.

"Haha. That's a good plan." The swordsmen chuckled to himself. Luffy continued to amaze him and the green haired man could only wonder what kind of Captain she would be in the future. She would honestly probably be beyond reliable. And as the first mate Zoro had to almost just as reliable. He had done a good job so far. Zoro really couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for their crew. It would probably be a whirlwind of adventure, and he couldn't wait. But first he had to deal with Sabo. And the revolution and stuff. However that itself was it's own adventure. It was all so exciting. Like always.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] I almost didn't write this chapter because I had written the first 1200 words and then my Laptop froze and I didn't save any of the story so I had to write it again. RIP. I struggled to write this much though and I'm happy with it. I try to get my chapters out it the beginning of each week so then I can do other things like drawing and school work during the rest of the week. That's all for this week worth of Chapters and I hope you did enjoy this chapter. Zoro sure did tell the crew off right? Those jerks. Anyway I apologies for not having and Sabo and Luffy moments but I promise that they will be in the near future. Next chapter will definitely have a moment between the two. Please be sure to leave a review! Also let me know if you want more of this story cause I don't know if I'm writing this and people are actually enjoying it or want it to continue. I got some comments along those lines but I honestly don't know if I should focus on this story, or some of my other stories. Okay Okay I've said enough... See you all next time!**


	9. She's Special, Stalling

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 9: She's special, Stalling

* * *

Yet another day passed since Sabo had woken up and he was finally able to walk around. His fever had gone down dramatically and he was happy to finally be on his feet again. He had always found it a little awkward that he had been taken care of in the women's room, but he was finally out of there so that was a plus on his side. The blonde was currently talking with Ace outside near the front of the ship. He was honestly debating if he should tell Ace about what was going on with him and Luffy and, THAT. The marriage or whatever. It was just such a stupid thing to talk about. However Ace did say a few days ago he was ok with Sabo being with Luffy, HOWEVER that was only because he didn't know that Sabo was, well, SABO! Now that Ace knows that Sabo is actually himself he would never allow something like that right? But wait, does Ace already suspect that something is up because he had also said that he could tell that the blonde was getting a little too nervous around her. Well Sabo didn't know what the brunette had expected, especially since this was the first time Sabo had seen Luffy since who knows how long. She looked so different compared to the small girl he remembers, although he didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Ne, Ace." Sabo started, trying to discard the thought of Luffy's appearance from his mind. The fire user turned to the blonde, wondering what was up. "You, uhh I mean, Luffy told you about why I'm here didn't she." Ace gave his brother a simple nod.

"Yeah, Lu told me that Dragon was her Dad. Truth be told I've known for a while, but didn't look into it." Sabo was honestly very surprised to hear that, after all Dragon hadn't ever told a soul, not even Ivanov-san. How on earth did Ace find out when he himself had only been told such things a week ago.

"How long have you known?" Was Sabo's only question. Ace grinned as he recalled the memory.

"Gramps got drunk and spilled the beans to Dadan. I happened to be listening while Lu was asleep." Sabo gave his brother a small smile. So he had known for that long huh. Well at least if Luffy gets seconds thoughts, or rather third thoughts, Ace will be there to help convince her. Because the last thing Sabo needed right now was Luffy changing her mind once again and not wanting to go with him. "Hey Sabo." The blonde looked at Ace rather nervously. He hated questions, especially now that he had to be so careful of how he answered them.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Mmm, I was wondering why you're wanting to take Lu to the revolution. I get that it's to see her dad, but like what does he even want? Just to meet her?" Sabo was strictly told by Dragon himself not to tell anyone that. He didn't want to go against what Dragon had told him and spill everything to Ace. He knew he would have to eventually but still he was in no position to do such things at this point.

"Well uhh, y'see-" Sabo was trying his best to explain himself, but it was too hard for him to say anything as at that moment someone had tapped the man on the back of his head with something. Gee who the hell was that and why did they do that? Turning, Sabo saw that the swordsmen with green hair had taken the time to bap Sabo on his head with his scabbard. Sabo didn't appreciate the mans greetings, however Sabo soon noticed that Luffy was also with the man. She appeared to be rather upset about _(What was the man's name again?)_ Zoro having hit Sabo in his head when he had only just recovered, and Sabo could only smile at how Luffy was concerned for him.

"Zoro... You can't just go hitting people with your sword." Luffy pouted and puffed her cheeks. Zoro grinned at his captain, Sabo noticed how well the two got along. It was nice that the Captain and first mate were so close, because that was important in order for the crew to continue on their journey. Zoro waved off the girl's comment and soon walked away probably to go to sleep somewhere Sabo assumed. He had heard how much the man liked to sleep and that he was very well known on board for sleeping throughout the most bizarre things. Sometimes Sabo wished he could get that much sleep in but he simply always had to be doing something. Relaxation wasn't something the blonde was used to, especially now with everything that's been happening.

"Hi Sabo-kun!" Luffy finally came over to both Sabo and Ace when Zoro had decided to leave. Sabo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when Luffy said his name and Ace gave Sabo a look. The blonde looked over at his brother and laughed nervously. Ace was totally onto him. That wasn't going to be good later down the road. Sabo mouthed a _'what?'_ at Ace who simply shrugged and sighed in return.

"Hi Luffy..." Sabo said in his nervous state. Ace was beginning to cackle at the blondes antics and Luffy was left to wonder why the blonde was acting like that, or why Ace had found it so funny.

"Uhh, what's the matter Ace? Did I miss something?" Luffy questioned her older brother who tried his best to keep in the laughs. Ace finally with held his need to laugh however barely replied to his sister. Sabo was acting nervous which that in itself was hilarious, Luffy didn't know that Sabo was actually her brother which made Ace want to die of laughter on the spot because of the dynamic the two were in, and last but not least neither of them had released it. Well, Sabo actually probably had realized but was denying it while Luffy either had no clue what the hell was going on or didn't understand the emotion as usual. Ace really did have to make sure he looked after his sister didn't he. Even from his own brother.

"Erm, no it's nothing Lu... Sabo was just telling me about himself." Ace gave Sabo a big pat on the back and Luffy had forgotten the entire problem almost immediately, Sabo however wasn't doing well at all. He gave Ace a not so friendly look and the fire user slowly removed his hand, knowing not to agitate the chief of staff. He had been given that possession for a reason after all. Luffy wondered why Ace had a sudden change in attitude but let it go. She turned to Sabo and gave the blonde a large smile. She wasn't sure why but Luffy had noticed that Sabo had ended up turning red at her gesture. Perhaps it was a little too hot today? She wasn't too sure but honestly wasn't too worried either. She could only assume that his reaction was a good one.

"By the way, Sabo-kun." The blonde grew more nervous at the girls simple sentences. He was really getting so worked up over nothing. Sabo could tell Ace was trying not to die of laughter at his antics but he just couldn't help himself. He turned to Luffy, wondering what she wanted. "When are we going to be going to the revolution? I hope it's ok if Ace come's as well as Zoro." Sabo's eyes widened at that statement. He glanced at Ace and then somewhere behind Luffy where a green blur was spotted sleeping. The entire situation just got 10 times worse. Was Luffy serious!? Those two! Why Ace? Sabo was now freaking out. Luffy's first mate, and their brother, were not the most ideal people to go along and take with them to this sort of thing. Ace would flip if he found out and Sabo could already tell that this 'Zoro' guy wouldn't be too pleased either. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Oh, erm.. I see." Sabo uttered, Ace grinned at his sisters sudden change of topic, already seeing that the blonde wasn't very wanting for him to come along. Although the fire-user was smiling outwardly, that didn't at all mean he was smiling inwardly. He was not pleased at all that Sabo was against him coming. Even if the blonde didn't say it, Ace simply could tell by Sabo's expression that he wasn't welcome to the revolution's base. Just the thought of sending Luffy there alone made him want to puke. Sure she could protect herself, but it would simply be more efficient for him to accompany her. Just because Sabo trusted the people there that didn't mean at all that Ace would.

"Is anything wrong?" Luffy questioned the blonde, wondering what why he acted the way he did. Sabo finally realized that he was acting like a child and finally pulled himself back together. Honestly, how was he the chief of staff when he acted like such a child?

"No, nothing at all Luffy... And about what you said. Ace and Zoro are both welcome to come." He hid his annoyance in his words very well, trying his best not to upset Luffy.

"Alright then! I'm happy that's settled." Luffy perked up immediately at Sabo's words, happy that he didn't mind Ace and Zoro tagging along to come to the base. There was now a moment of silence between the three. Luffy was smiling happily at Sabo, which was honestly making him a little nervous, while Ace simply watched Sabo's antics and found them quite comical. Ace was wondering what Sabo's deal with Luffy was. Maybe before he got his memories back he had actually found himself taking a liking to her? But now that he was back to himself he didn't know if he should continue having those affections? Ace glared at his brother as he thought about what he could be thinking about. He better not have taken a liking to Luffy, otherwise he would have hell to deal with. Ace vowed to himself that he would keep Luffy out of reach from men. Especially that blonde cook. Sure Sanji is nice but Ace can see what his deal is. Now on top of Sanji he had to deal with his own brother? What was the world coming to? Ace continued watching the two, and could see that Sabo was holding something back. hmmm.. there must be something he was still meaning to tell Luffy that he hadn't yet...

"Well then." Ace started, deciding to let Sabo talk to Luffy for a bit."I'll be on my way, it's nearing dinner and I'm getting hungry." Ace thought his plan was perfect, however he forgot about one small problem. Luffy's mind.

"Oh! Food, I want some!" The girl demanded of her brother, who gave her a rather sour face. Luffy grabbed onto his arm, and Ace looked up at Sabo, who seemed rather disappointed that Luffy was leaving. Ace mentally sighed to himself, knowing that Sabo probably wanted to tell Luffy something really important, and it was probably something he wasn't even allowed to know. And that was just his plan! Get Sabo to tell Luffy the details, and then get her to tell him since she would tell him almost anything. That was the last chance he had. But first he had to get Luffy to stay...

"Oh erm, Lu... How about you wait out here and I'll go bring you a massive plate of it when it's ready?" Luffy's eyes lit up in excitement, Ace was only hoping his plan was working.

"YES PLEASE! I can stay with Sabo and get lot's of food!?" She looked far too happy and soon let go of Ace's arm before racing over to Sabo and pulling hard on the blondes arm instead. Ace honestly couldn't understand at this point why Luffy was so drawn to Sabo. She said it's because he reminds her of their Sabo, heck, he is their Sabo... Wait... Could that be what Sabo wanted to talk to Luffy about? Could be... Well, he couldn't linger on it longer so at that, Ace decided it was his time to take his leave. He waved at Luffy who excitedly waves back before making his way back to the kitchen. Luffy and Sabo were now left alone on deck, aside from a snoring swordsmen who slept not far from them.

Luffy had finally let go of Sabo's arm, and gave him a big smile. Sabo himself couldn't help but feel his face heat up. Luffy's face was just so adorable, and she looked so happy. It had been so long since he last saw that smile... And now look at her, she was all grown up compared to that 7 year old he remembers. It's been 10 years... OH great now hes thinking about THAT again... Sabo simply looked away from Luffy trying to discard the unwanted thought of her growing up.

"Ne, Sabo-kun..." Luffy questioned the blonde, who in turn looked back at the girl, now wondering what was up.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that you started calling me, just Luffy... So, its ok if I just call you Sabo right?" Sabo paused when Luffy said that and looked back at every time he saw her. Yeah, he had indeed been calling her just Luffy the whole time. He dropped formalities without even realizing it... That's embarrassing...

"Oh I uh.. well y'see, yeah... You can call me what you like..." He was a stuttering mess, and Luffy tilted her head in confusion at Sabo's wording. She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to ask something else.

"Oh and another thing..." Sabo looked at Luffy a little more serious, trying not to be a mess. He had enough on his plate after all and Luffy seemed like this time she had to ask him something important.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why do you want me to go to the revolutionary army base? I get that Dragon or whoever is my Dad, but you haven't actually told me why he wants to see me..." Sabo's eyes widened at Luffy's question. Just great... First Ace and now her... Why did everyone have to want to know that? Couldn't they just not ask questions? Well... It was human nature to be curious, especially in Luffy's case. he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't just not answer her...

"Uhm... Well Luffy, It's kinda complicated..." Sabo sweat dropped trying to stall for time. Luffy cocked her head in confusion, not quite sure what Sabo meant by that.

"Complicated? Why would it be that?" She continued to look at Sabo with a questioning look. The blond covered his nervousness with a smile, he supposed he would have to tell her... Not that he wanted to in the very least. If anything he now wanted to go back to Dragon and refuse the offer. As lucky as he is supposed to be by being given such an opportunity to marry Luffy, well... It wasnt really an opportunity for him more like living hell. Because he constantly felt so conflicted about the idea, and it would be easier to simply get Dragon to say no to it instead of going through with it... So many thoughts and opinions he had and yet he simply couldn't be strong enough to actually voice them... How pathetic.

"Erm well, I suppose I'd have to start with why I was chosen to escort you instead of someone else..." Sabo sweat dropped, still not liking the idea of having to explain to Luffy what his mission was about.

"Oh? Isn't that just because your the first mate?" Luffy questioned still unsure why the topic was hard for Sabo to discuss.

"Well, Kind of. But no not really... Y'see Dragon asked me to escort you because... because..." His words fumbled in his throat, unsure how he'd tell her something so ridiculous. She was only 17, that was so young... Dragon really was being unreasonable with this request. "Because... Dragon wants us to... get..." He sweat dropped, struggling to say the last word. He didn't want to. He shouldn't. It was so wrong. She shouldn't have to be subjected to Dragons plan.. Luffy on the other hand, being quite oblivious to what the blonde was about to say, laughed a bit at his stumbling.

"Haha, whats the matter?" Sabo bit his tongue a bit, not wanting to say the last word to that sentence, and escaped the very much cornered conversation he was in by answering Luffy's question instead of finishing.

"H-Hm? Oh uh... It's just that-" Suddenly Sabo felt the presence of another person, he turned to see someone quickly hide around the corner of the mast. Sabo sighed a bit in relief, as he now had a reason to not tell Luffy about THAT.. "It's just that I have the feeling we're not alone out here." He walked over to the mast, and Luffy looked at him curiously before following him. Sabo looked behind the mast to reveal that a certain cat burglar had been spying on them.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned when she had also come over to see the navigator was hiding behind the mast. She smiled nervously at the two, trying to hide the fact she'd been caught.

"Oh uh.. Hi Luffy, what are you two doing?" She tried to act as if she'd been out the front of the ship by accident. Sabo didn't believe the lie at all but before he could answer her, Luffy had already started talking.

"Nothing. Just talking? And mainly waiting for food from Ace. Where even is he?" She look around, and Nami sighed in relief now remembering her Captain was usually dumbfounded in situations like these. It seemed that Luffy didn't suspect Nami of doing anything suspicious. Sabo frowned a bit at Luffy wanting to call out the orange haired girl for spying on them, but decided it was best to say nothing. Nami simply shrugged and played along.

"Not sure. He's probably in the kitchen though... Why don't you go and check?" Nami gestured towards the kitchen door, and Luffy grinned at the thought of getting some food.

"Good plan!" Luffy swift-fully ran towards the kitchen door leaving Sabo out the front of the ship along side Nami. Sabo could hardly believe how easily Luffy could simply drop one thing in order to get another, in which this case was her dropping being with him, to get food... Sabo gave a heavy sigh, that showed quite a bit of relief in it Nami noticed, but before Sabo could even realize she'd caught on to his act she spoke up.

"You can't hide it y'know." Sabo looked over at Nami quite shocked, he sweat dropped at her words. She must know that something is up.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He replied fluently, stopping himself from showing any signs that may show she had caught him.

"Don't play dumb. I heard your whole conversation. What is it that Dragon guy wants you and Luffy to do?" Nami gave Sabo quite a bit of a glare, but Sabo was luckily good in situations like these. There was no way he'd tell this navigator anything of a sort.

"That is classified information, and only Luffy has a right to know. Not you." Sabo replied quite sternly, refusing to let Nami know even the smallest of details from here on out. At Sabo's response Nami gained a tick mark, clearly not happy with that. If Luffy really was the only one to know, then why was he being so secretive about it even to her? He barely managed to brief her on the situation, and didn't even finish explaining it? What is this mission that he cant just tell her straight up? Nami definitely wanted to know more , mainly for the soul purpose that she was curious. She probably wouldn't tell anyone even if she did find out, she simply hated being left out of the loop, no matter who it was. However it seemed that this Sabo wouldn't tell her even if his life was at stake... What a waste of time... well, at least she gained a little bit of information...

"Ah.. I see... Well if thats the case I'll be going now." She smugly walked away as Sabo watched her leave. Even if he didn't show it she was almost certain he was annoyed that she knew even the smallest part of Dragon's plan. Nami could only wonder what it was he wanted Sabo and Luffy to do... And why them? Still so many unanswered questions... But she would find the answers to them all eventually. She hated being left out and this was one secret, she couldn't bare to not know...

* * *

**TBC.**

**[AUTHORS NOTES] Erm... Hey there. It has been way too long since I updated this, But the other day I had read through some of my stories, and got inspired to continue them. Hopefully I can get quite a few more chapters out for this story and many others. Cya all in the next chapter, even though I'm not quite sure when that will be.**


	10. Curiosity can hurt, brother and sister

**The blue gentlemen, the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 10: Curiosity can hurt, Brother and Sister.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon of Alabasta. The golden light that shone across the desert country was a wonderful sight to most, who rarely were able to get a chance to see such things. The locals didn't pay much attention to the light that shone at this time though, as they had grown up seeing it each day and it daily appearance had become apart of their life. It was normal, it always had been. But to a certain freckled man, it was absolutely amazing.

Ace sighed to himself as he stood at the edge of the Going Merry. His hands resting on the side while his gaze met the sun the was nearing the end of its time spent in the sky for the day. The moon would soon come out, but Ace didn't have the time to think of such things. He had far too much on his plate. With everything that's happened, he had nearly completely forgot that the main reason he'd come to Alabasta was to find Black Beard... That damn bastard had to pay for what he'd done. Ace would never forgive him for taking the life of a fellow member of the White Beard Pirates. He could never accept that Oyaji would just let him go... Damn... Ace had already spent what almost appeared to be a week in the country, and for 90% of that time he hadn't even been looking for that damn Pirate. He'd been here with Luffy and Sabo... And now he was supposed to go with them to The Revolution? Although he did tell Luffy he'd accompany her it just seems like he's now neglecting the real reason he was here...

The brunette sighed, grunting to himself at his current situation. He had two options... The first was too Stay here with Luffy, and go to the revolution with her, Sabo and that Zoro guy... Or he could stay here in Alabasta and continue to look for Black Beard. But family came first right? Sabo and Luffy were his bonded siblings he couldn't just leave them could he? But... Thatch was also like family to him, hell, Thatch WAS family too him; all of the white beard Pirates are... He couldn't abandon them either. But Ace had to think fast. If he waits any longer then Black Beard may leave and Ace would have lost track of him. He couldn't let that happen at all costs... From what he could tell, the log pose would take another 2 - 3 days to reset. So if Teach was here then he'd be leaving soon and that didn't give Ace much time to make a decision. He had to choose what to do, whether he liked his ending choice or not he had to make one...

"Dammit... What should I do?" The freckled Pirate breathed to himself, unsure how to continue on his journey. He did need to stay here and look after Luffy. Although Sabo was here too, but Ace didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Of course it was absolutely amazing that the blonde was alive, and he'd done a good job of hiding his identity from Luffy, but Ace had a feeling that this mission or whatever Sabo had been given would stir trouble for Luffy and her crew. The blonde simply wouldn't tell anyone about his plans and it was starting to make Ace frustrated. He was Sabo's older brother, even if by bond only that should be enough to say that he should be allowed to know the details. Classified or not he wanted to know and yet he didn't know how. Of course his plan of getting the blonde to tell Luffy didn't seem to have worked, because she doesn't seem to act much different than before. However that didn't mean that she didn't know any new information. So the only thing Ace could do was ask her about the matter. Ace also had to discuss with her about him having to look for Black Beard.

Pulling himself up from resting on the side of the ship finally moving his gaze away form the bright sun whose light slowly grew dimmer at each passing minute, Ace turning his head away from the light and back down to the lower deck of the ship, hoping to find Luffy somewhere. The ship was surprisingly quieter than he'd expected. To be honest now that he thought about it he wasnt that surprised, as after dinner Luffy had gone off somewhere, same with Sabo. The chef had continued to clean the kitchen, while the small deer and the boy known as _'Usopp'_ had gone off to bed wanting to escape the desert heat, which is quite understandable. Zoro probably went to have a sleep somewhere as well, and Ace could only assume the navigator left to do some work or mapping perhaps. Ace was only wondering where on earth that blonde brother of his was. He would have known if he were on the ship but he didn't sense him... Weird.

"Come on Luffy! That can't be it!" Suddenly a voice could be heard coming from near the back of the ship. Ace wasn't quite as to who was speaking, but the voice sounded frustrated, but not angry. Curious, Ace slowly crept up the stairs at the side of the ship, hiding his presence while he peeked around the corner only slight to see who it was.

"I'm telling you Nami! That's all.." Ace was even more curious when he saw that Luffy seemed to be talking with Nami for whatever reason. Hiding behind the corner, Ace watched the two women conversing among themselves. Ace didn't want to feel like a creep for spying on them, but he also didn't want to disrupt them so it would be better if he'd just stay quiet for now then approach Luffy after Nami left.

"Luffy! You've got to be kidding right? How is it that you trust this _'Sabo'_ person, even though he's told you nothing about this supposed mission of his?" Ace could hear Nami grunt in frustration. Peeking around the corner once more saw Luffy shrug her shoulders, obviously not having an answer to that question. But then Ace's glanced over to Nami, and the brunette couldn't help but linger on her for a while. He's was quite confused as to why she of all people was so interested in Sabo and his mission... If anyone, Zoro should be one of the only members who should have to voice an opinion. However the mossy haired man was fine with Sabo's arrival. Perhaps Nami felt she was being helpful by being concerned for her Captain? There were many other possibilities but that was simply what Ace assumed.

"Like I said! All Sabo said was that I'm going to meet Dragon! I don't know why, he didn't tell me! Why are you so concerned anyway!?" Ace could hear the growing frustrations in his younger sisters voice. It appeared that Luffy didn't enjoy her crew mates looking into her personal life, especially when it came to Sabo. Ace could only wonder why Luffy seemed to be defensive of the man. Sabo was after all Luffy's bonded brother but she didn't know that at all, so why be defensive? Ace sighed, knowing he would probably never understand women.

"That can't be it! There must be more to it than that!" Nami grew frustrated when she received no answers to her question. Ace briefly hid thinking he would be spotted, before peeking over once more, seeing a very irritated expression held on Nami's face. Luffy's back was facing Ace, so he couldn't see her expression... But her voice was all he needed to hear to know that she wasn't happy.

"Just butt out Nami! **It doesn't even concern you!** I have my reasons for going with Sabo and instead of trusting me your digging for info! Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!" The brunette girl huffed in annoyance, and Nami gained a tic mark. Ace could tell that one of them would storm off annoyed soon, so quietly changed his hiding spot to somewhere out of the way of the main walkway. Now in a new spot, Ace pressed his ear against the wall of the lower deck level, hoping to hear what was being said above. But he couldn't make out much.

_"That's - ! - Luffy you - - ! - just worried - - - - - about us!?"_ Ace sighed in annoyance, as he could barely hear anything... But it didn't take long before an angry set of footsteps made their way around the corner, and paced fast to the kitchen, shutting the door quite loudly as she exited. Ace paused for a moment wondering who had left in such a rush and for what reason? He peeked over the side of the wood, and saw that Luffy was now at the back of the ship by herself. It seemed that Nami was the one to stubbornly leave... Ace now stood there, in silence. But he found himself quite surprised when he heard a gentle sob coming from Luffy's direction. Having his brotherly instincts kick in, the freckled man raced to where his sister was, but slowed his pace as he approached her.

"Luffy?" He questioned quietly, making his way over to his little sister who appeared to be sobbing slightly. That damn orange haired devil, making his little sister cry. As Ace came closer to Luffy she turned and looked at him, her face lighting up slightly at the sight of him. She wiped her few tears away gave her brother a gentle smile. Ace wasn't all too happy that Luffy was hiding her feelings from him. Even if he had always told her not to cry as a kid, that didn't mean all the time did it? Thinking back Ace was actually pretty harsh with her when it came to not crying...

"O-Oh.. Ace? Hi.." She gave her brother a faint wave, which he returned. Ace smiled at Luffy, then when he reached her he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, wearing a face of worry that hopefully would hide the fact that he had been listening to her conversation.

"Hey Lu... Are you ok?" He questioned quietly, wanting his younger sister to tell him willingly what had happened, even though he had heard most of it anyway. Though the freckled man did feel slightly guilty for doing such things, he wouldn't have known that this had happened if he hadn't. Luffy sighed slightly, seeming a bit more down now that Ace thought about it. He was really hoping she'd tell him on her own.

"It's just.." She started. "Nami came to me wanting to know about Sabo..." She had been looking off into the distance as she said that, but she then had turned her head slightly to be looking at him. "But Ace... I just don't know much about him... But he seems nice so I trust him... But Nami just..." She paused, biting her lip before looking at Ace fully. The freckled man could tell that she was rather distraught at what her navigator had said. But Ace held strong and gave his younger sister a bright smile which was rather rare of him.

"It's ok Lu. I trust Sabo too." He assured, _'To some degree...'_ He added mentally. Sabo may have been their brother, and even still might be, but Ace had given it some thought. Sabo had really only spent 5 years grown up with him and Luffy... 10 whole years had gone past since then... That meant that Sabo had spent twice as much time with these people at the revolution, assuming he'd gone there right after he'd supposedly died. How did he even survive? Ace couldn't recall the blonde telling him. He'd have to ask about that later... But for now, it was Ace's job as an older brother to comfort Luffy.

When Luffy heard her brother's older words, she smiled widely at him, no longer showing any signs of being upset. Ace could only wonder why his words alone cheered her up so much, but He wasn't complaining in the slightest. It was so nice to be needed. To be depended on. Ace only really felt like that around Luffy, and it was nice that he could be of some use to at least one person.

"R-Really?! Well, I suppose you would be going with us to the revolution. So you wouldn't have to worry anyway." She smiled once more, but her sentence reminded Ace of the reason he'd gone out to find her in the first place. He paused. Slowly the older moved his eyes to stare out at sea. Luffy noticed her brother's odd reaction and looked at him with confusion written on her face. Ace sighed, then he looked at his younger sister, a little more seriously than before.

"Actually, about that.." He started, and Luffy didn't know what he meant by that. Why did the aura around Ace seem to change? He seemed so comforting before, but now he seemed more... worried? What could have happened to make him feel like that? Luffy continued watching Ace, and he then finally continued after a short pause. "I... Don't think I'll be coming..." He stated plainly. Luffy continued looking at her brother, not answering. "It's just... I'm on a mission Lu, and I can't waste anymore time. If I don't leave tomorrow then Black beard will-" Suddenly, Ace felt two arms wrap around him, he looked down slightly to see that Luffy was hugging him, and smiling brightly at him.

"You have something you need do right? That's fine! Don't worry about me I'm strong remember?" Ace chuckled at the sudden embrace, although he didn't return it feeling he probably shouldn't. Maybe everything had just been getting to his head. All these thoughts of Sabo not being trustworthy, and this nonexistent love he thought the blonde had. Everything was simply getting to his head. Sabo was Sabo. No matter how much time they'd spent apart, the blonde was someone he could trust Luffy with. He'd take her to the revolution safely. And Zoro would be going to, so really Ace was just being over protective by going. But he didn't need to worry about stuff like that with Sabo. Even the blonde himself had said it when he'd first woken up. It would just be too weird...

"Thanks Lu... Means a lot." He smiled once more and his little sister let him go. Still smiling brightly, it was starting to get hard for Ace to see though the light. But he didn't care. His younger sister was so pure and wonderful, he'd never want anything to happen to her. And it would be a lot easier now with Sabo back. Although Ace did wonder when the blonde would finally tell Luffy about himself, he knew that the blonde probably did have a lot on his plate, and so that's why he was delaying telling her that information. Ace could understand at least that much. And he didn't blame Sabo either. His brother had probably been through hell once he'd gotten his memories back. It would have been tough having to readjust to his previous memories and then his regained ones. Ace would never be able to handle something like that. Just the thought of completely forgetting about Luffy and Sabo without even realizing sent shivers down his back. But he shoved his thoughts away to the back of his head when Luffy spoke up.

"So when do ya think you'll leave? We'll be leaving tomorrow, and I'm sure you don't wanna hang around here without me." She grinned at the last part of her sentence, and Ace smiled in return. It was true. He simply wouldn't enjoy his time here without Luffy. If they were going to be heading off tomorrow then he really didn't have any reason to stay around. Although it was such a shame that he'd be leaving so soon; but his mission was important. Ace didn't want to think that his mission was more important than** 'Family'** because it wasn't, if anything it was also about family. Thatch was family to him, and he would avenge him even if it was the last thing he did. He wouldn't let Teach get away with what he did...

"Uh.. Yeah. It's no fun without you so I'll head off tomorrow just before you guy's do. If that's alright?" Luffy nodded happily at the older's response. Not that she was looking forwards to him leaving, because if anything she was quite sad that she was only able to briefly see Ace, but she knew that he would have to leave eventually, so it was better for him to go now before she got too sad about him leaving.

"Yep! That's fine." The girl chirped. Ace grinned, and ruffled Luffy's oddly short and scruffy hair, before deciding that he'd better pack. The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the horizon, and the distance was getting quite dark. It wouldn't be long before everyone would start to head to bed for the night. The freckled man looked at his sister one last time for the day, and saw her yawn and rub her eyes slightly. She seemed to be quite tired too. Well, after what had happened Ace was sure she'd be quite mentally tired. After what Nami said to her. Not that Ace knew everything that was said. That didn't make it any better. He'd make sure he'd get even with that navigator before he left. Man or women; **NO ONE** could make Luffy upset while he was around. It was like second nature for Ace to protect Luffy. He was simply happy a certain blonde was around again to help him. Because it really was no easy task. Ace sighed inwardly at his thoughts. He really had been over thinking everything recently... Not that it was bad, but it was unlike him.

"Hey, Lu. You should probably head to bed y'think? It'll get dark soon. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." He put a hand on the girls shoulder, and gently guided her to the women's room. Luffy simply nodded and gave a hum in response, also knowing that she would need her rest. Although under her quite tired look, the girl held a small pout on his face. She was 17, and she really didn't need Ace telling her when to sleep. However if it were up to her she probably wouldn't sleep at all...

Ace and Luffy reached the door to the women's room and Luffy gave her older brother a tired smile as she opened the door. Ace was expecting the girl to simply walk in and close the door, but was supervised when Luffy reached up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. It was quick and completely unexpected and Ace flushed at his sisters affection. He looked away but smiled. Luffy laughed at her brothers reaction.

"Thank's Ace. Have a good night." After that she closed the door, and Ace stood there in the now darker atmosphere, and simply shook his head. Same old Luffy. Not that she'd ever done that before, but she always knew how to reassure him when he needed it most. The freckled man walked away towards the men's quarters. He'd need to get packing if he was gonna leave tomorrow. He had so much to pack... Food, Food, more food, probably a map... Wait... that wasn't much at all. Now that Ace thought about it, he was quite capable of packing in a matter on minutes. So he neglected that idea to do in the morning, and instead found his way to the edge of the ship. He looked out into the dark harbor which was starting to be lit with the moon's light, and sighed to himself. He'd be leaving. And he wouldn't see Luffy again for quite a while if he had to guess. Sabo was lucky. Being the chief of staff of the revolution had it's perks. The crazy blonde would probably drop everything to help Luffy is she were in danger. Sadly Ace couldn't do the same. Ace loved his sister, but he wasn't capable of being there for her every need. He was apart of crew, family even. And he cared for them just as much as Luffy and Sabo. He had a brother to avenge, and Luffy was in no immediate danger, so this time around he'd have to think about Thatch first.

"Don't worry Thatch... I'll get Teach. I promise." Ace breathed to himself. His gaze reached the ocean, the seemed to be glowing now from the moonlight that gently rested on the waves and rocked the ship. Ace could tell that hen he did finally find Teach it wouldn't be good. It would be tough. But he had to kill him at all costs. No one would ever get off Oyaji's ship alive after killing a fellow brother. And yet Teach did. It made Ace sick to his stomach. He really didn't want to go, but he needed to. He'd fulfill his goal. He definitely would.

**[AUTHORS NOTES]**

**Hi there everyone. Here's an update. Oh geez this chapter nearly hit 4,000 words!? Hope you did like this chapter, even though it may not be very SabLu and leaning more on AceLu, it's still very nice in my opinion. Ace is a nice older brother. Although I'm sure that if he knew Sabo's mission he would easily choose to go with Luffy. Look's like Sabo got off easy. I'm happy to finally be making some progress with the story. Like getting Sabo to bring Luffy to The Revolution. Finally some progression. Although I am curious. Do you all think that Sabo should tell Luffy about the mission before they reach The Revolution HQ? I can't decide so if you do have an opinion on that then please do include it in your review, if you do end up sending one. I would appreciate it a lot if you did since I always enjoy reading them whether its positive or negative. Just nice to see this story getting noticed. Also, my apologies in advance if there are any grammar mistakes ^^; I do mostly write on the bus and sometimes I'll mess up without realizing. I do go through the chapter once before submitting it but it's usually only briefly. So if you do find any mistakes just point them out. I'll get around to fixing it eventually. Cya around ^^**


	11. Returning home, look after him

**The blue gentlemen, and the straw hat.**

CHAPTER 11: Returning home, look after him.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

Kiwi Bird:

_I think Sabo should try to tell her, but something will constantly get in his way. Before the arrival of the revolutionary army. I think it would be funny if she found out about it at the wrong time and not from Sabo. But I wonder what you will choose. I look forward to continuing! Good luck!_

**Heh, yeah that sure would be funny. Hmm, I wonder what I'll do. They are approaching the revolution now, but a lot could happen at that time so who knows :d Anyway, thanks for the review and like, just being interested in the story, in general. ^^; *claps***

* * *

An early dawn sun slowly rose from the horizon, its scorching heat would soon spread across the land of Alabasta. As the sun rose, there was a sigh that seemed to come from a man. It was from Ace. He was standing near the edge of the coast, not far from a ship that had a figurehead of a goat. His breaths were slow, and he seemed to be contemplating something. The brunette stared out to the sea as the sun rose. He had decided. He would be leaving to continue his search for Teach. He simply couldn't stay around any longer... If he took any longer to leave Teach would get away from him yet again, Ace gave a sigh once more. What was he even doing? He practically abandoned his crew to hunt down Teach... He missed everyone. Marco, Izou, Oyaji... and everyone else too. He was such an idiot. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Why was he always like this? Ace grunted in frustration and kicked at the ground forcefully. The rough dirt went up like dust, and Ace stared down at his now dusted shoes. Dammit. He couldn't do anything right...

"Ace?" A new voice asked, and Ace quickly turned to see it was Sabo. The blonde seemed to have a worried look on his face, and Ace could tell that the look was directed at him. The brunette's voice and husky and dry. He couldn't find himself to have much emotion in his tone right now, otherwise, he might let in too much emotion.

"Oh, it's just you Sabo." He said coldly, although the blonde could tell that the coldness wasn't exactly directed at him. It seemed to him that his brother had something serious on his mind. Since he'd been spending so much time alone it felt. He'd also decided to leave, which when Sabo found out he couldn't believe. Ace was as protective as they come and Sabo thought for sure he would accompany them to revolutionaries. But it seemed as if the brunette had other plans. Sabo could only worry about what was troubling him. Thus why he had come out to see him.

"Yep, it's just me," Sabo replied with a smile, causing Ace to let a smaller smile reach his face. Sabo walked up to Ace and stood next to him. Ace looked away, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It made Sabo chuckle. Ace acted exactly how he did all those years ago. It made Sabo remember all the good times. Ace snapped out of his deep thoughts when Sabo chuckled, and he turned to him questioning why.

"What's so funny?" Ace questioned, and Sabo just gave another chuckle. Ace couldn't understand his brother's actions, but before he could ask any other questions Sabo had started speaking.

"Oh, Ace. You're exactly the same as you used to be. So stubborn. Keeping all your problems to yourself. I've missed you, but you know that I can't help but worry." Ace's cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment. His blonde brother had seen right through him like a piece of glass. He simply grunted and looked away in hope of hiding his embarrassment, this caused Sabo to let out another laugh, but then when he grew silent, Ace couldn't help but think that the blonde was wanting him to explain himself. He didn't want to say a single word. After all the blonde was also keeping things from him, like his mission, why he needs Luffy for it, and why he refuses to tell Luffy who he is. Ace didn't have any obligation to tell Sabo his problems.

"I'm not telling you anything you know.." He finally stated, and Sabo simply continued smiling.

"I don't remember ever asking you to tell me anything." He teased in return causing Ace to get a little annoyed. Ever since Sabo had gotten here he had continuously done things that made Ace grow warier of him. He really didn't want to blow out all his frustrations on Sabo but he was pretty damn close to doing that.

"Yeah, whatever. We both know you're out here to ask what's been bothering me. Well news flash, I'm not telling you. You've been keeping too much from me these past few days and I refuse to tell you anything without something in return. So get outta my sight unless you plan on telling me about that mission on yours in exchange for what's been bothering me so much." Sabo's expression grew to look unimpressed while Ace set out his rules. The blonde wasn't allowed to tell the brunette anything but he wanted to be able to help his brother during his troubled times. So maybe just this once he could go against Dragon. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Ace watched Sabo's expression change and grinned in triumph. Surely the blonde would agree to those terms. Sabo sighed loudly which Ace heard and chuckled at before the Blonde put out his hand, although he was reluctant to do so.

"Fine. You tell me what's wrong, and I'll write my mission on a paper for you to read once you've left. Because I don't want to be killed by you." Ace lifted an eyebrow curiously. Why would he want to kill Sabo after hearing his mission? It's just a dumb mission. But it did involve Luffy, so in all honestly Ace may have hurt him depending on what the mission was. The brunette grinned and put out his hand and shook Sabo's. Finally, he would be able to know what the mission was. Although he did have to explain himself before he could get his hands on any sort of information. Sabo eyed him curiously. "So, what exactly has been bothering you, dear brother?" Ace rolled his eyes at his brother, who seemed to be enjoying himself. With a hefty sigh, Ace's eyes wondered back to the sunrise. His gaze almost refusing to leave it, for he didn't know how to tell his brother what he was going through.

"I just..." Ace started, unsure of how to word himself. Sabo continued watching his brother, with a somewhat worried expression growing on his face. "The person I'm trying to find... He used to be a member of the Whitebeards like me, but he... he killed one of our Nakama." Ace finished, looking away, not wanting to think about how Thatch had died that night. Sabo's eyes widened at his brother's words. His expression turned to a bitter one. Who the hell was this guy to think he could kill his own Nakama and then run? That was just cowardly and uncalled for. Sabo wanted to punch that guy in the stomach as well now since he could only assume that's why Ace had been chasing him. Sabo wanted to voice his opinion but he stopped when Ace started speaking again. "So I chased after him. Even though others in the crew said no. I still left... I abandoned my crew..." Ace's voice wanted to waver, but he didn't allow it to show any signs of weakness. Sabo simply looked at his brother warmly, wanting to be of as much help as possible.

"Ace, I'm sure you were only doing what you thought was best." Sabo tried to reassure. He couldn't help but struggle to see his brother like this. Ace could almost laugh at those words. Doing what was best? The freckled man couldn't think of himself of being like that at all... Ace knew full well that he had only been selfish in his decision to chase after Teach. He didn't want to think that he was doing something that had to be done. Even if he was, he had gone about doing it the wrong way... Sabo watched his brother as he continued staring out at the sea. He didn't want to think that this freckled man was actually Ace. Because the Ace Sabo could remember, was stubborn and steadfast. Well, this Ace was definitely those things, but Sabo had never noticed how the brunette could sometimes be quite... regretful? No, he seemed more ashamed of himself. Ace sighed and looked at his brother in his eyes.

"Sabo. I think I've made a mistake... I don't think I should have abandoned the crew... But I doubt they'd want to see me after I left so stubbornly... I was so selfish." However, Ace was surprised when he saw Sabo laugh at his statement. What was so funny? Because if anything Ace really was not trying to be funny. This was serious. He was trying to explain the hardships he had been facing, and all the blonde could do was laugh? Seriously!? Ace twitched his eye at his brother, nearing wanting to punch him in the face for that kind of reaction, but kept himself in control. He didn't want the blonde to decide to not tell him about the mission after this. Sabo, on the other hand, couldn't help himself but laugh at Ace's statement. It was hard to contain himself, but after what seemed like a few minutes, Sabo managed to contain his laughs, wiping a few tears of joy from his eyes. He could see the utter annoyance in Ace's eyes, so he cleared his throat hoping his words would make up for his laughing fit.

"I uhm.. Ace. Your problem is quite an easy one to solve. Heheh-" Sabo chuckled once more, finding it hard not to. How could Ace not have realized the most obvious thing to do? Sure what he said assumed the opposite, but it was obvious to Sabo what the brunette had to do. Ace, however, couldn't understand at all Sabo's perspective. How was his problem easy to solve? It certainly wasn't easy for him... How could he ever face his family after the things he'd done, and they wouldn't ever accept him for running off on a whim. He couldn't face Oyaji. However, as Ace's gaze wandered across his brother's face, resting on his warm eyes that were filled with comfort, and most likely a bit of tease, Ace couldn't help but feel like Sabo was belittling him, and it frustrated him somewhat.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" He questioned rather flatly, finding his brother's caring look annoying for some reason. He couldn't understand why but the way Sabo behaved was off-putting. He was very similar to how he used to be, yet Ace had taken notice in all these new traits the blonde had acquired. His nervous fumbling self around Luffy is what caught his eye the most. However Ace could only categorize that as Sabo being nervous about seeing his sister after so long, and along with how she didn't know it was him, Ace could understand the man's stresses. But he still couldn't understand how Sabo could be so calm and mature, yet quite dangerous. And overall powerful. Ace wondered whether or not he would be stronger than Sabo now. They were usually very evenly matched when they were children, but the brunette could only wonder if their power was different now. Suddenly Sabo's response broke Ace's chain of thought, which he had to admit, was rather irrelevant to the current conversation.

"It's simple, Just go back and see them. If you consider them as family, like Luffy, and I then they are sure to forgive you Ace. You shouldn't doubt people you consider family." The blonde gave a warm smile as he finished his reasoning and Ace took a moment to understand. He hated to admit it, but Sabo was right. He shouldn't be thinking that Marco, or Izou, or even Oyaji would cast him aside after what he'd done. He was being rather pitiful now that he thought about it, and it caused the brunette to chuckle to the blonde's surprise. Ace lightly punched Sabo's arm causing the man to wince lightly, however before he could question his intentions, Ace spoke up in a more uplifted tone.

"Dammit, you sure haven't changed. Always know what to say. It makes you more mature and it makes me sick." Sabo was taken back by his brother's words but smiled nonetheless, accepting what he assumed was supposed to be a compliment. Although Ace didn't say verbally that he would return to his crew, Sabo knew that was what the brunette intended to do. He was glad that he was able to be of even a little help to his brother, and at the moment he remembered the promise he'd made. Swiftly pulling out a pen and paper from his pocket, he hesitated. Staring at the pen as it hovered over the paper below. Ace took notice of the blonde's actions. He would have questioned but Sabo had beaten him to voice himself.

"A promise is a promise..." He started slowly, unsure if he really should be doing this. Dragon-san's words flashed in the blonde's mind. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Although he didn't know why he was asked this, he did have to keep to Dragon-san's orders... Sabo's eyes glanced at Ace for a moment, seeing a look of concern for why he hadn't written anything yet, and sighed inwardly. This was Ace. Surely Dragon-san would make an exception for him.

"You ok there Sabo?" Ace questioned, noticing the blonde's handshake a little, and several sweatdrops form on his face. Sabo himself hadn't even realized he was freaking out this much, but he didn't answer the brunette and instead wrote a single word on the paper. He couldn't manage any more than that. Sabo folded the paper in half, then in half again, and handed it to Ace, although he was hesitant to give it to him.

"Ace... Promise you won't read it until we've departed." Sabo's speech was slow and nearly uncertain. Ace himself couldn't be sure what it was that made the blonde so hesitant, but doing as told he nodded and slipped the folded paper into his short's pocket. With the exchange now done, both brothers now stood rather awkwardly next to each other, unsure how to continue speaking to the other. Ace noticed that Sabo's warm smile he'd seen only minutes ago had faded into a somewhat unsure expression, and Ace couldn't help but feel a small wave of guilt rush over him for making the blonde share information with him that was confidential. Ace would have continued to feel guilt, if not for the new voice booming across the seaside.

"SABO!" The said blonde's uncertainty was replaced with surprise, while Ace had been startled out of his thoughts. Both brothers looked around in hopes of finding this new voice and were both taken aback when two hands had stretched and taken ahold of Sabo's shoulders from behind. Ace's eyes rested on the confused blonde, having a wave of nostalgia hit him hard.

_'Oh no, not this again' _The brunette muttered in his mind, he quickly got out of the way in hopes of being spared, leaving a defenseless Sabo struggling to stand straight. He attempted to pry one of the outstretched hands off his shoulder however it was too late, because, after the loud shout of someone saying _'ROCKET', _a mere 5 seconds had passed before what was identified as Luffy had flung herself at the blonde, her head smacking into the back of his as she attempted to slow herself once she'd rocketed herself at the brothers.

"L-Luffy!?" Sabo barely managed to notice the girl, let alone the fact that those hands had been hers. However, those words were the last thing Sabo could comprehend before he'd lost consciousness from Luffy's full forced headbutt. Was she trying to kill him or what!? Cause it sure felt like it. Being unable to support himself, Sabo dropped face-first into the ground, while Ace stood not far off in pure horror of what his little sister had done. He could only be grateful that it wasn't him she'd wanted to grab ahold of, as he'd experienced such things too many times during their youth.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ace shouted out of rage and most likely a little bit of fear, his sister seemed to be at her most strength when being a complete idiot. To knock out Sabo of all people with a simple headbutt, she was crazy that's for sure. Ace walked up angrily to the unconscious Sabo, with a carefree Luffy now sitting on his back, simply laughing from her previous stunt. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world, however, Ace would be sure to avenge his brother somewhat. He came up to her and swiftly gave her a smack on her head causing the girl to wince a little. She looked up at her brother and pouted while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"OUCHIE! Ne Ace! Why did you hit me?" She complained, giving a face that would make many forgive her actions, but not Ace. Despite how cute his sister acted he would not stand for this. Swiftly hitting her again he explained his reasons for being so rough with her.

"You just flung yourself at Sabo! You knocked him out! Is that how you treat your _broth-_ **Guests!?**" Ace had to mentally scold himself. Sabo still hadn't explained anything to Luffy, and although Ace could just go right ahead and tell her, he knew that it would be better coming from Sabo. Although the brunette had no idea when the blonde would finally let her knew he was her dead brother, as he seemed to not want to tell her at all. As far as Ace could tell, he hadn't made any attempts at all to even try and tell her who he was. Ace wondered if the blonde was actually trying to keep his identity a secret, however, he had no proof this was the case, as it was only a thought he'd had. Dismissing his thoughts, Ace looked at Luffy who seemed to be apologizing to the unconscious Sabo. She was talking rather paced and he couldn't pick up most of what she'd said, she had quickly gotten off the man and was frantically trying to see if he was ok. Ace could only laugh to himself at his sister's antics, and as if an instinct, the brunette walked over to his sister, look at her warmly, which was quite rare of Ace, before reaching out and petting her head.

"Sabo are you ok!? Are you- eh?" Luffy was caught mid-sentence before looking up at her older brother who was treating her a lot kinder than usual. Since he'd just hit her and all. The girl was a little confused by Ace's actions, as the last person she ever could remember doing such a thing to her was Shanks. Luffy's mind went blank for a moment. His hand... they were so warm. With her eye's fixed on Ace's, whose were surprisingly much softer looking than usual, the fire-user smiled warmly, not at all looking like himself, before saying what Luffy assumed to be his parting words.

"I'm heading off Lu, Take care of Sabo for me, kay?" His words were quite confusing for the girl, and she didn't quite understand the meaning of them. Take care of Sabo? What did that mean? And why would Ace even... Luffy didn't know why but she felt a light red tint reach her cheeks, yet she didn't know why this was happening. She opened her mouth to respond to her brother, but she failed to manage words. Ace lifted his hand from her head, and she felt the warmth leave her. He gave her a grin and Luffy could only give him a firm nod which made her brother laugh. He'd reached in his pocket and taken out a folded piece of paper. Luffy didn't know quite what it was, but Ace knew that this paper wasn't the one that Sabo had given him, but instead was his vivre card.

"What is..." Luffy managed to ask, however before she could speak any further, her brother offered the paper to her, his smile still seen plainly on his face.

"This paper will bring us together again one day. Keep it close to you." She took the paper from her brother, giving him another nod in understanding, and it hadn't been much longer before Ace had gone and gotten his belongings before departing to return to his crew.

* * *

Luffy now sat alone with Sabo still knocked out next to her. An hour or so had gone passed since Ace had departed. Luffy was expecting Sabo to wake up soon, however, the blonde was hardly what was on the girl's mind, which was odd as she normally would be thinking of the blonde in her own time. But now, only Ace's words replayed in the girl's mind. He wanted her to take care of Sabo... Even in her mind, those words didn't seem to sit right with her. Ace had barely even known Sabo, let alone entrust him to her. He seemed so confident while speaking those words as if Sabo was someone important to him, but that didn't make any sense, as Sabo was someone Luffy had met barely a week ago. Yet why did she herself feel such a strong connection to him? She... She wanted to go with him. To the revolutionaries. But, she didn't care what it was her father wanted. Luffy knew that she was only going because it was Sabo who had asked her... Why did she want to go because of him? Why did he draw her towards him? She didn't want to leave him, much like how she didn't want Ace to leave, however... It was different somehow.

Breathing softly, Luffy reached up and placed her own hands on her head, attempting to imitate what Ace had done barely an hour ago. Her brother's hand had been so warm on her head, and she didn't want him to move them at the time. That warmth made her feel... well she doesn't exactly know what it made her feel. But it reminded her so clearly of what Shanks used to do. He'd always give her head pats, and Luffy thinks maybe Makino did too, however, the memory was quite blurry, as it had happened over 10 years ago. This sort of treatment wasn't at all something Luffy normally received. Ace would hit her, Gramps would hit her, Dadan would yell at her, and most strangers would yell and chase her too. Even as kids Ace never showed any more kindness to her than perhaps a smile or a laugh. Her older brother had taught her to toughen up, be a man. Even if she was a girl, she lived like a man, and she wanted to be strong. She would be strong. But then, why did that brief contact mean so much to her?

"Mmnn..." Luffy stiffened a little as she heard what appeared to be Sabo. It seemed that the blonde had been stirring slightly. She turned to look at the blonde, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Sabo had been the one to pet her head. Would it be different? Why was she so curious about all this? Ugghh... It didn't make any sense. After grunting and making frustrating sounds, being unable to understand her thoughts whatsoever. Whilst Luffy was distracted by her own frustrations, fuming quietly to herself as she hugged her knees in front of herself, she hadn't noticed that the blonde had now indeed woken up. His eyes weakly opened and he rubbed the back of his head, wincing rather quietly.

_'Ow... What on earth? Did I get knocked out?' _Sabo questioned himself mentally, memories flooding back to Luffy smashing her head into his. Gosh, that girl sure was a heavy hitter when it counted. Or maybe when it didn't count, cause Sabo would like to think she didn't need to hurt him at that given moment. Sabo sat up slowly to familiarise himself with his surroundings. He first noticed Luffy sitting a few meters or so away from him. He also noticed that Ace was nowhere in sight. Sighing to himself, the blonde assumed what had happened while he was knocked out. Most likely Ace had left. That idiot, leaving without even saying goodbye to him. Although at least when Ace read the note Sabo wouldn't be there to get killed on the stop. He wasn't looking forwards to when the brunette would come back seeking revenge and probably his head. However, Sabo was knocked from his thoughts when Luffy huffed something out loud, not realizing he had been awake.

"Ugghh... Stupid thoughts! Go away!" She shouted in a fit, and Sabo couldn't help but be concerned for her. He quickly stood up and made his way over to Luffy, even if it was barely a few steps, the girl seemed to realize he had woken up and as he walked she turned her head and looked at him. Sabo could only see the frustration in Luffy's eyes, but also a fair amount of conflict. What was it exactly she had been thinking about?

"Luffy... Are you ok?" Sabo questioned, only showing concern for her, however, her expression was soon covered by a bright smile which Sabo couldn't tell was genuine or not. Luffy stood up quickly and was now in front of the blonde, her smile unwavering.

"Sabo! You're awake! S-Sorry for knocking you out with my head." She chuckled at her own antics while Sabo couldn't help but smile. Her laugh, even when small, was such a wonderful sound to the blonde's ears, although he'd never say such a thing out loud. Sabo proceeded to insist that it was fine, and then he was strong so it didn't hurt all that much, however, he was lying to even himself when he spoke since he truly did think her headbutt was painful. The two of them were then silent for a moment or so, and Sabo could feel the moment becoming awkward. However, Luffy managed to continue what she was saying to begin with. "Oh right! I came out here to get you! Because we are going to be leaving with Zoro now. To go to the revolutionaries? That's what you wanted right?" Luffy explained to the blonde. Sabo wondered why Luffy had said it as if it was something he wanted since it was really just a mission he was given. Although Sabo wondered if he had begun to see this as something more than a simple mission. He answered despite his thoughts.

"Oh.. R-right. Yeah, we should be going now." Sabo agreed although he was a little hesitant about the idea. He was worried about how Luffy would react to being told of the mission from Dragon-san, and he nearly wanted to preserve her innocence. However, his mission was more important, and he would do everything to carry it out. So he shrugged that thought aside and headed back towards the ship alongside Luffy who followed beside him. Sabo watched his sister as they walked. She seemed to be pointing out at the ocean extremely excited about something. The blonde tried to hear what she was saying, and was surprised he couldn't since her voice was so loud, but simply watching her smile and be happy, drowned out everything else around him. Sabo was happy here with Luffy. Maybe he wanted it to stay this way? But... Did he really want to go through with his mission? The thought chewed on him, and he was barely able to dismiss it. He sighed, and his gaze rested on Luffy's brilliant smile. **Yes**. He definitely liked things like this. If only that voice of reason that would stop bothering him...

* * *

**[AUTHORS NOTES]**

**Hi everyone! It sure has been a really long time since I'd updated this story! That was due to a whole bunch of stuff that happened during quarantine... However! Fear not as I have returned and am ready (not really) to get back in the game and write! I've put nearly a year's effort into this story, and with how far it's come I simply want to continue writing it. Finally, we can get some progression in the actual story though. Seems to me like Luffy, Sabo, and Zoro will finally be headed to the revolutionaries! Poor Ace since he didn't get to go. But perhaps that was for the best, for Sabo's sake. I wonder why Sabo hasn't told Luffy who he is? There could be a very particular reason ;) P.S: This chapter reached over 5000 words including the author's notes, WoAh! That's like twice as long as most of my chapter!**


End file.
